


The Gala, the Artifact, and Someone New

by Campdpi



Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Artifact craziness, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Enter a new Original Character, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Mr.Helsing(OC) can’t take a hint, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Swearing, gala party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campdpi/pseuds/Campdpi
Summary: Samantha has been working at the British Museum, volunteering as a specialist in occult artifacts. The main one, a mysterious tablet seems to call to her. Will she be able to handle the tablet’s energy, the boss who can’t take a hint and a new being who has made themselves known?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Sam Crowley, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Sam Crowley
Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078889
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. The Tablet

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be doing chapters of this in between some fun one shots that will be planning for the wedding. Hope you enjoy!

Sam hummed to herself as she dusted the artifact in front of her. It truly was a stunning piece. The tablet was a thick piece of aged black granite. With a little dusting and careful polish, the black granite showed beautiful white’s, golds and silvers interwoven in the rock. An inscription was chiseled into the middle of the stone, undecipherable at the moment, as it pappeared to be an unknown language. A sapphire, ruby, emerald and yellow diamond were embedded into the top, bottom, left and right of the tablet. A hum of otherworldly energy pulsed from the tablet. A human would feel nothing. The half demon had continuous goosebumps and seemed to have a harder time controlling her fire while around the tablet. This was to be the centerpiece of tomorrow’s gala, however, and as uncomfortable as it made her to finish preparing the artifact, San wanted it done correctly. 

Sam was so focused on her work and attempting to keep her powers in check, she failed to see the head of the artifact division come into the room. A hand on her shoulder startled her, but she was able hide her reaction. Casually she turned around and appeared unfazed.

“Mr. Helsing, what are you doing here. I was told you had the day off.” Sam forced a believable smile on her face. 

The man had been dropping hints that he’d like to take her out and continuously reeked of lust. Most of the time when a human smelt of lust she was able to ignore it, something she had learned to do over the years. This human’s scent had an unhealthy and potentially violent edge to it, indicating the beginnings of obsession. So far she had been able to dodge his advances, making sure she was never alone with him and always finding an excuse to leave. 

Today was supposed to be his day off, the only reason she had agreed to come in alone to do finishing touches. Now it seemed her relaxing and wonderful day was to be disturbed. She hated having to rough people up or force demonic influence on them but this guy couldn’t seem to take a hint.

“Oh, I came in to grab some documents & I saw you were working all on your own today. Thought I’d come keep you company while you work and then take you out for lunch.” 

“No thank you Mr. Helsing. I’m really okay, I focus better when I am alone.” 

While the smile on his face stayed, his eyes hardened and grew cold. “Now, now Sammy. I’ve told you to call me Victor and a little fun never hurt anyone. Come out with me. I’m  
sure our volunteer specialist could use a break.” He moved to touch her shoulder, but she stepped back. 

“While I appreciate the thought Mr. Helsing, I am actually just finishing up for the day and already have plans. Plus, I believe I stated before that us going out together is not appropriate nor wanted.

“Now I don’t want to make a formal complaint to your HR, as I am here because of my credentials as a volunteer, but if I have to I will. Also you don’t get to call me Sammy. To my coworkers I am Dr. Crowley.” Her voice and smile were kind, but the occult energy she project was, “Back the fuck off.”

Mr. Helsing’s shuddered at the feeling of her power, taking a few steps back and looking at her. He looked like he was about to ask something, but the door opened abruptly. 

“Hey kiddo, ready to get some lunch? Your father is waiting outside and is peckish.”

Crowley strolled into the room, demonic energy flaring. Ignoring the man, Crowley scooped up his daughter’s purse on the chair next to the table and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He seemed to startle for a moment and stare at the tablet and then his daughter before shaking his head. 

“Thanks dad, I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” She stated as they both started to stroll out of the room.

“THAT’S your dad?!” 

Both beings stopped and Crowley turned to look at the man. “Yeah, I am. Gotta problem?”

Mr. Helsing seemed to collect himself and reached his hand out for a handshake. “Hello Mr. Crowley. My name is Victor Helsing, I run the artifact department. You must be very proud of your daughter, she’s the brightest in her field. No one else understands ancient occult artifacts the way she does. I was just asking her out to lunch to discuss making her time here more permanent.”

Sam raised her eyebrow, looking incredulous. This guy was un-fucking-believable! Crowley was silent for a moment, ignoring the offered hand, keeping his hands in his pockets. A minute later Mr. Helsing was putting his hand away and clearing his throat. 

“Perhaps I could take you all out, get to know the family of our most esteemed volunteer.”

Sam was gobsmacked, this guy could not take a hint, nor did he seem fazed by her father’s strong demonic energy poking and prodding him. There was so much occult energy in the room Mr. Helsing should have been cowering in panic and fear. What was his problem?!

“It’s a family celebration, no outsiders allowed.” Crowley started to move back to his daughter. She noticed him beginning to slip from his corporation’s form, small black scales popping up along his neck. She quickly grabbed his hand and began to move him out of the room.

“Then at least come to the gala tomorrow night! You could sit at our table.” Mr. Helsing yelled after them both.

“I’ll take you up on that. Two extra seats buddy, one for myself and one for her father. I’m sure he’d loooove to meet you,” Crowley yelled over his shoulder before mumbling *hopefully he’ll smite you*.

Sam moved them quickly out the door and down the hall, only to be met with a frazzled looking angel. “My word, anyone with the ability to feel energy would think a demonic show down was occurring...oh my goodness Crowley, what happened?!”

Startled by the continuing number of scales showing on his fiancé neck and face, the Angel looked to see no one present before asking Sam to call Merlin. 

“Merlin we need you,” Sam called out loud as they exited the museum. A minute later a little black cat strolled over to them and guided the trio down an alley. Moving quickly all three followed the cat before they passed through a shimmering haze that had suddenly appeared. Their next steps were placed on green grass, a familiar little cottage in front of them.

“SSSam, I’ve sssaid thisss a thousssand timessss...your catssss weird.” Crowley’s more snakey speech becoming more prominent in his rage and frustration.

“I know dad.” She patted his arm in a calming manner. “Why don’t we sit out in the garden for a bit? Enjoy the air.”

“Good idea darling, I’ll go grab us some treats and a bottle of wine.”

As Aziraphale moved towards the cottage, Sam projected a calming energy towards her dad when they headed over to the garden. It had been a very long time since he had seen a human become a little too interested in his daughter. Getting entitled assholes to back off seemed to be much harder these days and it seemed to have really upset the demon.

They sat in the grass, enjoying the breeze that wrapped around them. Sam began to hum a lullaby from her childhood, hoping it would settle them both a bit more. 

“Huh, haven’t heard that in century,” Crowley chuckled and smiled at her, scales seeming to slowly leave his corporation.

“It’s one of my favorites, you used to sing it to me every night before bed.” 

“I used to ssssing demonic lullabiessss to Warlock too you know.”

“Wot?!” Sam cackled at the thought.

“Well, we thought they were the antiChrist at the time...so I might’ve added a lyric about the ruling the Earth once it was destroyed, blood, pain... you know how I sing ‘em.”

Sam couldn’t stop laughing, “I love that you did that. It’s a very you thing to do dad.” She smiled over at him in mirth causing her dad to chuckle as well.

“Ah, here we are!” Aziraphale came out with a tartan blanket and a basket filled to the brim with goodies. “I wasn’t sure if you were hungry darling girl, so I brought a few things in case you were.” 

“Thanks father.” 

Aziraphale sat on the blanket after laying it out, taking out the goodies in his basket. An assortment of pastries, cheeses, crackers, and meats were placed on the blanket. Glasses were filled with a nice moscato and handed out. Each being took a sip and enjoyed the flavor.

“Now dear girl, what on earth happened? Your dad and I were walking in to gather you for lunch and your energy was humming like a beacon.”

Sam sighed and stretched her arms over her head before ppletting her hair down from its bun. “Well, the artifact I was working on actually seems to have a connection to otherworldly energy. It...calls the inner demon, maybe? It honestly felt like...more. The energy pulsing was making it harder for me to control my abilities. Took a few days being near it to not want to connect with my fire. 

“Anyway...then Mr. Helsing, whose in charge of the museum, came in. From day one he seemed to take far too much of an interest in me and I’ve been very consistent in my dislike of his attention. He’s one of these typical entitled assholes who don’t take kindly to being told ‘no’. The tablet...seemed to encourage me to push my energy at him, let loose. 

“I’ve met a lot of pricks in my time, but rarely one this...unnerving. The fact that not even copious amounts of occult energy would make him back off is, well slightly concerning.”

“Honey, why didn’t you tell us earlier about this jerk? We could’ve helped.” Crowley’s full blown snake eyes looked at her with concern and frustration. He hated that she had to deal with this shit.

“Dad, I appreciate the offer. I have been handling ‘asshole situations’ like this for a very long time, on my own. And that’s okay!” She added quickly as Crowley looked flustered and upset. The thought that she had been handling situations like this for decades, alone, did not sit right with him. 

“His ability to not be fazed in the slightest by my energy was... unexpected. And that was with a little extra boost from the artifact in the room. Normally I send out a little pulse of energy and the jackasses go running,” she sighed in frustration. “I might need to retire as ‘Dr. Crowley occult specialist’ for a few decades after this.”

Sam sighed again and picked at the grass. She was extremely disappointed at the thought. However, it was better to allow this persona to take a break for a while, than to get a creepy stalker she’d have to deal with.

“I’m so sorry dear girl, that’s incredibly frustrating.” Aziraphale patted her hand and moved a lemoncello cheesecake slice over to her. “I think you deserve a little treat darling.” 

“Thanks father.” Sam took the cheesecake and nibbled.

“Now, is that artifact the reason Crowley looked like he could go snake any moment?” Aziraphale questioned out loud.

“Not exactly angel. The tablet seemed linked to Sam when I walked into the room. Like they were in tuned to each other somehow...it was a bit bizarre. Wish I could’ve focused a bit more on that, but I had another fish to fry. My hypothesis is that the shear amount of Sam’s and the tablet’s energy leaking, plus then my own anger and need to protect combined, triggered the change.” Crowley shrugged, looking at his love.

“But I think if I was in that situation again I’d know what to expect and would have an easier time ignoring the feeling.” Crowley sighed and Aziraphale reached over to brush his hand, before giving it a gentle squeeze. The demon looked at his fiancé in thanks before turning to his daughter. 

“Are you still going to go to the gala Sam,” he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

“I have to dad. I need to at least finish what I started. And I really enjoyed my work there, it’s just this one guy and I’m not letting some obsessed asshole stop me from enjoying the first reveal of this collection.”

“Oi, then we are going tomorrow too Sam. Period, end of story. That moron invited us to the gala to sit with you and I sure as shit ain’t leaving you alone with that prick.”

“I concur with you love. If we’ve been offered an invitation, we can go and keep this gentleman from harassing you. Plus, I am quite excited to see the work you’ve done dear girl. I know your dad and myself are very proud of you.”

“Thank you. Both of you. It’ll honestly be nice to not need to be uncomfortably on guard the whole night. I’ll stay away from the tablet though, hopefully that will keep the energy more manageable for everyone.”

“That sounds like a plan Sam. Remember, you are not on your own anymore. Your father and I will always be here for you kiddo.” 

Crowley moved over to kiss his daughter’s forehead just as Aziraphale squeezed her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of being supported and loved by her parents. The little family delighted in staying outside the pppprest of the afternoon, relishing in the peacefulness of a beautiful day in the South Downs.


	2. New Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New neighbors show up in Sam’s flat complex.

The day had started like any other normal day. Sam woke up, made Merlin his breakfast, and scrolled through the news on her phone while waiting for the kettle to heat up. What was unusual was the sound of a knock on the door to her flat. Sam looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow, “You expecting anyone buddy?”

The black cat meowed in response. “Didn’t think so,” Sam muttered. She quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and cautiously opened the door. No one was there. She looked down the hall, completely empty. A quiet meow had her looking down. Merlin was currently rubbing up against a small bag with a white, black and gold bow. She picked it up to see a little note attached to the parcel. Glancing one more time down the hall she coaxed Merlin back into her apartment.

Heading back to the kitchen she noticed the parcel was her favorite type of coffee and there a note attached to the bow. Opening up the note she read: ‘Hope you enjoy! From your new neighbors in 37F’.

“Huh, that was pretty nice. I should probably thank them,” Sam muttered out loud. “Maybe I should bring them something? I have those cookies I decided to make with father last night. And technically it is pretty demonic to bring people treats that are highly caloric and make humans gain weight. What do you think Mer?” 

Merlin looked up from his grooming and answered with what Sam interpreted as a cat groan. She chuckled and scratched his ears. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” 

She snapped her fingers and miracled a simple outfit of burgundy leggings, a long black sweater that fit her form perfectly and calf high boots. Sam then went to her room to add on her favorite necklace and grabbed a hair tie to put her hair in a messy bun. Going back to the kitchen she miracled a simple platter filled with cookies, covered with plastic wrap and a note of thanks from apartment 42K.

Grabbing her keys and phone she grabbed the elevator down to the 3rd floor and found door 37F. Sam knocked and was about to just leave the cookies on the small mail table when the door immediately opened. Demonic energy hit her mixed with...something she didn’t understand. The man in front of her glared and looked her up and down. “What, you selling cookies or something?”

“Uh, no. Dropping these off as thanks for the coffee someone left as a gift, I guess.” She glared back at him, feeling his energy begin to poke her. She kept her cool though, no need to react...yet.

“That was miracled to you by goodie-two-shoes and *yeobo. I’ll go get them.”

“No wait...”she tried to just hand him the cookies but he was already gone. “Damn it to hell,” Sam muttered. Just what she needed, another demon in the building. She was going to have to move most likely and fast. He could probably sense her own demonic energy since she wasn’t anticipating the need to hide it... fuuuuck! 

She was just about to bolt, cookies and all, when two new beings came over to the door. Ethereal energied beings...holy shit! Sam tried to remain calm as she realized three supernatural entities had just moved into her flat complex. She was definitely moving this week! 

“Oh my gosh, are those cookies for us *cariño?” The man on the left said with the heavy Latino accent.

“Yeah, just a thank you for the coffee.” Sam smiled politely through her anxiety and handed the cookies over to man. 

“These look amazing! Thank you cariño! My name is Alejandro Cano, we just moved in. You met my husband earlier, his name is Jung Kim. He’s not much of a socializer. And this handsome man to my right is our friend and roommate, Jordan Williams.”

The man next to Alejandro smiled kindly at Sam. She politely nodded her head and took a step back and began to leave. “Well, it’s nice to meet you all. Welcome to the building and I hope you enjoy the cookies!” 

Sam strolled quickly to the elevator not even glancing backwards to find two beings looking at each other with slightly frowning faces. “That probably could’ve gone better,” muttered Jordan. 

“No shit, *Traga-libros.” Alejandro answered. “Bet she’s out of the building by the end of the week and we have to start the search all over again.”

“You know we can’t let that happen,” Jordan sighed. “We need her and she’ll need us.”

“Well, we’ve been searching for her for fifty freaking years! She better not bolt before you two talk to her,” yelled Jung from inside the flat. Both ethereal beings sighed and shook their heads before heading back inside their flat.

*******************

Inside the elevator Sam snapped her fingers preparing for a quick exit. She jogged to her door, closing it forcefully behind her. Another snap put up a barrier that kept any ethereal beings from coming through the front door. She would need Aziraphale’s help to put up a ward to keep out the occult being. 

Travel bags were assembled in the hallway. She might have to stay at her parents place for a while. At least until she could find a new place to rent and then come pack everything else up. Double checking to make sure the miracle had also packed her garments for tonight’s gala, she called for Merlin.

The little cat came strolling down, feeling the urgency of his mistress. “Hey buddy, we have to go to Grandpa’s, now. Can you get us there, please.”

Merlin cried and then made a low humming noise that seemed to crack this dimension. A hazy mist appeared and Sam stepped through with her things, Merlin following right behind her. The smell of fresh air was a pleasant change of pace, relaxing her. She was able to feel safe for the moment, knowing her parents were near by. She walked to the kitchen door with her things and knocked loudly. A minute later a startled looking angel opened the door. He instantly beamed seeing his daughter.

“Sam! What a pleasant surprise dear! I thought Merlin was going to transport us to your flat and then we had a limo taking us to the gala.” He looked to Sam’s left and noticed her luggage. Another change in plans as the the angel and demon had planned to stay in Sam’s spare bedroom for the night. “Dear girl, come in. What on earth has happened?” 

“Can you get dad first? I kind of want both of you here before I go into any details.”

“Of course darling! Why don’t you bring your things up to the guest bedroom and I’ll go get your dad.”

“Thanks father.” Sam kissed Aziraphale on the cheek and moved towards the stairs to bring up her things. Merlin followed close behind her chattering the whole way.

Aziraphale quickly yelled down to his fiancé, who was currently in the art studio. Normally he hated bothering Crowley while he was working, but in situations like these it was necessary. “Darling we have a...a code red? Was that what you had said to call Sam emergencies?” 

“Sam emergency?!” Aziraphale heard a paint brush clatter before his demon came running up the basement stairs. “What’s going on angel?”

“I am not exactly sure love, but she showed up with enough clothes to last her about a week. I told her she could stay in the guest bedroom. She seems rattled.”

Crowley looked concerned, but nodded to the angel. They both moved to the kitchen to find Sam already sitting there with three cups of tea prepared. Merlin was sprawled out on the table next to her, tail flicking agitatedly. Sam looked up and acknowledged her parents. 

“What happened kiddo, are you okay?” Crowley reached down and hugged Sam tightly before sitting in his sit. Aziraphale reached over and squeezed Sam’s hand reassuringly before taking his own seat.

Sam huffed and ran a hand through her hair. “I have new neighbors. They...they aren’t human. Two have ethereal energy pouring off of them and the other was definitely linked to the occult. All three have an extra energy mixed in that I’ve never felt before. I don’t know if they were there for me or if it was just a coincidence that they were staying there.” Sam spewed her anxieties out at her parents. 

“Oi kiddo, slow down, your talking a mile and minute. Start of the beginning, okay?”

So Sam took a deep breath and told them. Everything from the miracled coffee, to the limited interaction between her and the other beings and what she felt. As she finished explaining the days events thus far, Crowley and Aziraphale both grew more concerned for their daughter’s well being. Could heaven and hell have figured out she existed? We’re they sending agents to capture, torture or kill her? It was hard not to feel panic.

“I have no idea why they are there or what they want, but I figured it was better not to take a chance and come here. I hope you don’t mind.” Sam looked down and took a sip of her tea.

“Of course it is not a problem dear heart! You will stay here as long as you wish,” Aziraphale exclaimed.

“Yea kiddo, I don’t like the idea of you going back there. Three against one is not good odds. No one’s going to put you in a bad situation on my watch.” Crowley wrapped his arm around his daughter and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. 

“One thing does have me a bit confused,” Aziraphale began rubbing his chin in contemplation, going through the details again. “One of the ethereal energied beings stated that the occult being was their husband, is that correct?”

“Yeah, I thought that was a bit weird too. I presumed you and dad were the first to break those barriers...but I mean he could’ve been lying.” Sam looked at Aziraphale, watching the wheels turn in his head.

“True. However, I also do not believe an occult being would allow themselves to live with not one, but two ethereal beings without their being a strong emotional attachment to at least one. It is...a very unusual situation to say the least.” Aziraphale crossed his arms deep in thought. “Perhaps if your dad and I went to talk with them. We need more information to determine if they are friend or foe.”

“I agree angel. If they found Sam once, they could again. I don’t want you alone kid unless we know what we’re dealing with.” Crowley drummed his fingers against the table, strategizing their next move.

“Great, we need to talk to them... awesome. Agreed even. But....could we maybe put a pin in this until tomorrow? Tonight is the gala and we have to start to get ready. I miracled the limo to pick us up here and it’ll be here at 4:00 since I have to be at the museum for 5:00...right now it’s about 1:30 and I really want to take a shower to destress.” Sam looked pleadingly at her parents. 

They glanced at each other, having one of their silent conversations. “Okay Sam. You go relax in a nice hot shower. Then how about I do your makeup, like when you were little? Nothing wrong with a dad, pampering his daughter, yeah?” Crowley smiled softly at his daughter and she nodded. 

“That sounds great, thanks dad.” 

**************

Sam took a deep breath and looked at the full length mirror in her parents room. A beautiful black and deep blood red gemmed pin held her hair on the right side of her head to so waves cascaded in fiery red curly locks to the left. 

Her father had outdone himself with her makeup. Burgundy eyeshadow covered the front of the lid and winged out just slightly. Deep silver met the burgundy and finished on the back of the lid. A simple shimmer covered her cheeks, forehead, and chin. Finally her lips were finished in a burgundy matte lipstick. 

Sam wore an elegant black long sleeved dress that flowed to the floor. A slit on the right side went up to the bottom of her thigh that showed off her legs and black stiletto sandals. There was a slight dip of a v-neck that allowed her to wear her favorite antique necklace. Simple silver stud earrings, bracelet and ring finished her ensemble. She grabbed a small burgundy hand purse and headed downstairs. Her parents were whispering in the kitchen and stopped as she walked in. 

“Oh wow Samantha, you look amazing.” “Darling you look stunning.” Both Crowley and Aziraphale said at the same time and beamed at her.

“Aww, thanks you guys, that means a lot. You both look fantastic!” She kissed them both on the cheeks. 

Crowley wore a burgundy suit with a black button down shirt, with the first two buttons left open, and a small deep silver handkerchief in his breast pocket. He had on black leather shoes and the cuff links Aziraphale had purchased him for Christmas. Aziraphale was dressed in a deep navy blue suit and tie and cream colored button down shirt. His shoes were a deep brown leather and he wore cuff links his fiancé had recently gotten him, an apple with wings. Finally a gold pocket square was placed in his jacket’s breast pocket. 

“We decided to choose each other’s outfits today as a change of pace since it was a special occasion!” Aziraphale giggled delighted. “While I’d never consider this as my normal attire it is fun to change it up a bit, don’t you agree my love?”

“When my fiancé looks this ravishingly handsome, I’d agree to anything angel.” Crowley winked and kissed Aziraphale’s hand. With a quick snap the demon had a pair of his customary glasses and placed them on. 

A beep indicated that the limo was at the cottage to pick them up. Heading outside Sam closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel happy and fulfilled in this moment. “Shall we gentlemen?” She grinned and offered both her arms to her parents. Both chuckled and accepted her arms, all three ready to take on the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have new OC’s...perhaps even a potential love interest for Sam😉
> 
> Also here are what the Korean and Spanish terms mean according to Google Translate and a little research 
> 
> *Yeobo~ means ‘honey, sweetheart, or darling’ in Korean
> 
> *Cariño~ has many meanings in Spanish, I’m using it as ‘hon’
> 
> *Traga-libros~ literal translation is ‘book swallower’ in Spanish. Essentially means ‘bookworm’.


	3. The Gala and an Altercation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night seems to be going smoothly...until Mr. Victor Helsing makes his appearance.

The limo ride had been a fun time for the family. Champagne had been enjoyed and Aziraphale began asking Sam questions about wedding preparations. Once they reached the British Museum, the limo driver opened the door and helped each being out. He gave Crowley his number so the demon could text them when they were ready to leave.

All three entered the building and Sam escorted them to through the modern art section. Twenty tables covered in cream tablecloths were set up with silver candelabras and deep red rose petals acting as the centerpieces. The table settings were elegant and at each setting there was a pamphlet talking about tonight’s collection being presented. 

“Dr. Crowley!” Sam abruptly turned to see Seymour Finnegan running over to her. The young man was working on his doctorate dissertation on this collection and had been keen to listening as Sam explained each piece. He was full of excitement and loved having the opportunity to learn under the number one occult artifact specialist.

“Good evening Seymour. Ready for tonight,” Sam inquired as they walked through the modern art hall and down the stairs to the collection room. The young man had agreed to help her and Dr. Fowler answer questions about the collection to potential donators tonight. 

“I am! Pretty jazzed actually,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Dr. Fowler was hoping you could check the descriptions of each artifact in the collection room, to make sure everything is correct. He doesn’t trust Mr. Helsing’s input and would rather you take a look. If you find any mistakes, they can replace the cards before guests arrive. And, ahh, apologies for not saying hi to the guests already here. Hello!” Seymour waved when he noticed Crowley and Aziraphale. 

“Seymour these are my parents. Anthony J. Crowley and Aziraphale Fell.”

Seymour nervously shook both Crowley and Aziraphale’s hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Dr. Crowley, I hate to cut pleasantries short, but we need to get this taken care of sooner rather than later.”

“Of course.” She turned to her parents looking guilty, “I hate to leave you guys already...”

“You got a job to do, Dr. Samantha Crowley. Go do what you need to,” Crowley waved his hand with a proud smile. “You’re father and I will be fine.” 

“Indeed dear. This will give your dad and I a chance to peruse the collection on our own.” 

Nodding in acknowledgment, Sam followed Seymour gracefully over to the first artifact that needed to be verified. Over the next 20 minutes she moved quickly and efficiently, finding six errors that needed to be altered. She also had Seymour move a few of the displays around so they chronologically made more sense. The only artifact that was missing was the tablet, which was to be placed in the center of the the collection while dinner was being served for guests to enjoy after.

Crowley and Aziraphale watched her take command with pride. She was very good at her job and quite knowledgeable, it seemed. Neither being could find fault with the collection’s descriptions once Sam had fixed them. 

Thirty minutes later the possible donators entered the collection room, ‘oohing’ and ‘awwing’ at the beauty of the artifacts. Sam was doing an amazing job working with the crowd, answering their questions with poise and grace. It was obvious to anyone watching that she was stealing the night with her charisma. 

An hour after the gala opening the guests were ushered out of the collection room and upstairs into the converted modern art section for dinner. Dessert would be petite fours with coffee and tea to be enjoyed back at the collection room. Quickly Sam and Seymour altered the layout as two employees rolled the tablet into the center of the room.

“Sammy! What a wonderful job!” A voice echoed through the collection room and Crowley growled low, while Aziraphale glared at the human walking through the door. “My dear, am I to presume that is the vile gentleman harassing Samantha.”

“Yeah angel. That’s the fucker.” 

“Perhaps we should make ourselves known then.” Aziraphale stated watching the man head over to Sam and Seymour, both struggling to hide their cringe. 

“Absolutely angel. Let’s make pests of ourselves, shall we?” Crowley offered his arm to his fiancé, who readily accepted it. 

“Seymour, Dr. Fowler has requested your help in the back room. Please hurry, as guests could be arriving back any minute.” Seymour looked uncomfortably at Dr. Crowley, knowing Mr. Helsing had been inappropriate with her multiple times. He had discussed the man’s behavior with HR already two weeks ago. They said they would look into it. 

As Seymour was about to protest, he looked over Helsing’s shoulder to see her parents make their way over. Satisfied, he jogged towards the door hoping Dr.Fowler’s needs were a quick matter and then possibly get the museum director’s attention to finally nip Helsing’s behavior in the bud.

When Seymour was out of view, Mr. Helsing attempted to touch Sam’s hair. She took a big enough step back that he missed. Looking upset at her movement, he regained his bravado quickly. “You look positively ravishing this evening Sammy. Perhaps we could have a drink together when you have a free moment.”

Before she could protest, an answer came from behind the man. “Actually, we will be entertaining our daughter the rest of this evening when she is not otherwise busy.” Aziraphale moved to Sam’s left as Crowley strolled to her right. The man look startled for a moment. Looking at Crowley he recognized the man and put on his best smile. “Ah, Mr. Crowley I see you and your husband accepted my invitation. How...delightful.” The sneer at the end of his comment was hard to miss.

“I believe you have taken up enough of my daughter’s time sir. Please leave her alone for the rest of the gala.” Aziraphale allowed some of his ‘smiting’ energy to leak through, making the man’s eyes grow wide. 

Mr. Helsing took a step back looking startled, starting at all three beings. “None of you are human,” he whispered. “I knew there was more out there, I could feel it! And then I met Sammy and she just reeked of something otherworldly! Especially when she worked on that tablet! Oh, I didn’t know what exactly it was, but I did know I wanted to take her in anyway that I could. 

“You may leave tonight with your parents Sammy, but I’ll find you. I’ll fucking find you and make it so you don’t have parents to protect you anymore. You’ll be all mine!” Helsing’s eyes glowed with manic intensity that would’ve scared any human witnessing his insanity. The three supernatural beings, however, were furious. 

The angel’s smiting grace kicked into higher gear, ready to strike if there was a need. Crowley felt his demonic energy seep out of his corporation. His fangs start to extend past his bottom lip and fill with venom. A quick snap from the demon made sure that all the camera and speaker functions only worked in his daughters favor.

Sam’s fists were clenched as she vibrated with rage and hate for this man. How dare he threaten her family! A red glow began to encompass her hands, heat and smoke coming off of them and her arms. Flames began to flicker on her finger tips and her eyes glowed with serpentine gold. The red gem on her necklace flared just as brightly as the ruby shined on the tablet. She felt her dads hands touch her shoulders. 

“You leave my family alone you son of a bitch,” Sam flared with rage, fire extending to her wrists.

“Deep breaths kiddo. This asshole isn’t worth it. Let me guess. Grew up with witches or supernatural hunters, but you didn’t have the goods to be one of the group. That’s why you can feel our energy. You feel it, but you can’t do anything else special. Am I right jackass?” Crowley tried to soothe his daughter, by rubbing her shoulders. 

Victor Helsing seethed at the demon. Yes, he was born into a family of witches in America. Yes, he didn’t have any gifts and everyone else in his family did. He had decided at a young age he’d get power. Find an otherworldly being to make his and use their power to become more. Show everyone in his family that they shouldn’t have belittled him. He searched for years, coming up empty handed time and time again. 

Then Samantha Crowley was asked by Dr.Fowler to volunteer on the occult collection. The moment she had walked into the room he could feel a hum of energy that was intoxicating to him. The fact that she was absolutely stunning made him want her in every way possible. Unfortunately, she hadn’t submitted to any of his advances. The more she brushed him off, the more he wanted both her body and her power. 

After a minute of looking off into space, Victor wickedly smiled at the trio. Before he could say anything, however, the doors slammed open. Dr. Fowler, Seymour, an enraged museum director, and three security guards came running into the room.

“Victor! You get away from Dr. Crowley this instant,” Dr. Fredrick, the museum director roared. 

Crowley and Aziraphale took the moment to move Sam away from the entering group. “Sam, honey, deep breaths. You gotta rein in that fire before those humans come to check on you.” Both parents attempted to soothe their daughter and help her focus. 

Sam closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. It was harder than it had ever been before to recall her fire. She could feel the pulse of energy coming from the tablet, telling her to let go, allow her fire to surge out and destroy. With her parents encouragement and help though, she was able to slowly pull her physical fire back in. Her hands and arms, however, still radiated tremendous heat. She opened her eyes and look at her parents. Aziraphale gasped and Crowley’s lips were pressed together in worry. A quick demonic miracle and he had a pair of sunglasses in his hands to give to her. “Put these on for now sweetie. I don’t think your eyes are going to regulate for a while.” 

Sam nodded and quickly put them on as she heard two sets of foot steps quickly moving in their direction over the yells of Victor being escorted off the premises. It took all three security guards to re move him. Dr. Fredrick followed, making sure Victor knew he was not welcome near the museum ever again.

“Dr. Crowley! Dr. Crowley, are you alright?” Dr. Fowler, a middle aged rotund man ran over with Seymour during the commotion. Both humans looked upset and disturbed. 

“Yes. Thank you gentlemen, I’ll be alright. How did you know something was wrong?” Sam sat in a folding chair offered by Seymour. She could feel her parents right by her side.

“I’ve noticed something was off with Mr. Helsing since the first time I saw you two interact. He gave off a....creepy stalker vibe. I talked with HR about it, but they’ve been taking forever to ‘look into it.’ Tonight when Mr. Helsing sent me away, I felt like something wasn’t quite right. When I got to Dr. Fowler, I asked why he had Mr. Helsing send for me. Dr. Fowler said that he hadn’t. We both realized then there definitely was something wrong and ran straight to get security. 

“It happened to be that Dr. Fredrick was with there already to check on the camera positions for the addition of the tablet in the collection room. The visuals strangely weren’t working and the sound kept cutting in and out. Even then, we all heard him threaten you and admit to stalking you in the future with the potential to hurt your family. Everything has been recorded in case you want to press charges. I told Dr. Fredrick that I’ve witnessed Mr. Helsing harass you during your work here and that I filed a formal complaint with HR two weeks ago. 

“I’m sorry you and your parents had to go through that and I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything sooner Dr. Crowley, I feel horrible.”

Seymour hung his head as Dr. Fowler awkwardly patted the young man on the shoulder. “Not your fault lad. This was all happening and I didn’t notice a damned thing! Too busy with making sure we met the deadline for the gala. I apologize Dr. Crowley, for having put you in such a situation when you were working here as my guest. And these are your parents? Gods above! I’m sorry to you both as well, for having to witness this.”

Sam sighed rubbing her forehead and trying to keep the forming headache at bay. Looking at them through her glasses she could see both humans looking incredibly distraught. “Apology accepted gentlemen. Really though, the person who is truly to blame is that asshole, Victor.”

She stood up with authority and strength. “Let’s not allow that jackass to ruin the rest of the night for us. We all worked hard and it’s nice to know he won’t be here to ruin our hard work. We still have a lot of asses to kiss if we plan on getting donations for the museum, so let’s do our best.”

“Couldn’t agree more!” A silver-haired fox known as Dr. Fredrick came back into the room. He came over and bowed slightly to Sam. “I cannot apologize enough for tonight’s events Dr. Crowley. And also apologies to your parents for having to witness this. I hope you can forgive the museum and myself for letting this behavior fall through the cracks. I promise it will not happen to anyone here again. Why don’t you and your parents take a moment to relax in my office.”

Sam looked to Aziraphale and Crowley, who both nodded in agreement. She turned back to face the director, face void of any emotion. “Thank you Dr. Fredrick. I could use some time to recenter.”

“You’re most welcome. Please come this way.”

The trio followed Dr. Fredrick out of the room and down the large hallway almost to the end. They stopped at a large mahogany door. “This is my office, there are refreshments inside. Please take your time and help yourselves. If you find you need to head home instead of finishing the night here at the gala, just text Seymour and he’ll let me know. You’ve already done an incredible job for the museum and I can’t thank you enough.”

Dr. Fredrick opened the door and looked startled, before turning back to the group looking sheepish. “Ahh, yes. I completely forgot I have a potential volunteer for a new collection of religious and angelic artifacts coming in. He was interested to see the work Dr. Fowler and you had done and asked if he could come after dinner was served tonight. He’s actually waiting in my office. I was planning on asking you showing him around, Dr. Crowley. He mentioned he’d read a few of your papers on occult artifacts and found them quite fascinating. I’ll escort him to the gala, give you and your family some time alone. Excuse me.”

Dr. Fredrick opened the door and walked in, business man persona shining through. “My good sir, I do apologize for the wait. We had an altercation needing to be taken care of immediately. If you’ll just follow me, I have a volunteer and her family who needs some time to relax.”

“Of course,” Sam heard a voice answer back...why did that sound familiar. She was focusing so hard of containing her gifts, she couldn’t feel anyone else’s energy. A moment later Dr. Fredrick emerged first, professional smile in place.

“Yes, well, I should make introductions. Dr. Samantha Crowley, I would like you to meet Dr. J. Williams, expert in angelic and religious artifacts.”

Sam’s eyes widened and she felt both her parents tense behind her as ethereal energy, not belonging to Aziraphale, glided gently across their skin. Jordan Williams, one of Sam’s new neighbors walked out of the room gently smiling.

“Hello Dr. Crowley. It’s nice to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to get out, but I hope you all enjoy!


	4. The Fire Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying so hard to stay calm, Sam losses control.

Sam was stunned. Tonight was just not her night. She could feel her body react to what she perceived as a threat. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath attempting to center herself. Not daring to turn her back to check on her parents she squared her shoulders and nodded back at the being in front of her.

“Dr. Williams, welcome to the British Museum.” Sam smiled but stayed tense.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” He turned to the museum director and Sam could feel him add a little ethereal influence to his words. “I’m sure you have things to do Dr. Fredrick. Please, go ahead.” 

“Yes, of course,” the man seemed to be slightly in a haze as he turned and left to head to the collection room. 

The tension radiating off of her parents was making Sam dizzy. The moment the human was gone a snap from Crowley made sure no other human would bother them. Aziraphale pushed Sam into Crowley’s arms and unleashed his wings and many eyes, grace pulsating from his being.

“You will not touch her! I know another angel when I sense one and the only reason I can thinking of you being here is to hurt our daughter. That will NOT BE HAPPENING TONIGHT!” The hall shook with the force of pure grace being pushed at the other ethereal entity. It was an intimidation tactic and it was quite a sight to behold. 

Crowley had pushed himself and Sam into the office, attempting to some gain distance from the angelic entity. Intimidation tactics or not, that much smiting energy could seriously hurt a full blooded demon and Crowley was unsure what effects destructive grace would have on a half demon. Taking his wings out of the pocket dimension her curled them around his daughter, offering her as much protection as possible. 

“I promise you, I’m not here to hurt her! All I want to do is talk! And I’m NOT a full Angel. I’m only a half blooded angel, just like Dr. Crowley is a half blooded demon!”

Too much was happening around Sam. All of her senses were overwhelmed and her focus began to slip as her head pounded in excruciating pain. She tried to center herself, tried to hold on to her fire, but it was all too much. Her body felt hot as heat begin to pour off of her.

“Sam! Honey, stay calm. Focus! I know you’re overwhelmed, but you can’t loose control here!” Crowley gripped her shoulders tightly, sweat beginning to cascade down his face. He had hoped to ground her, but it was too late. Crowley gasped as she looked into his eyes, the serpentine gold was gone and flame-like irises looked back at him. 

“ANGEL! WE HAVE A SSSSITUATION!” Crowley screamed to his fiancé as Sam’s hands and arms erupted into flames.

“AAAAAHHHH!” Sam screeched as she gripped her head. She hadn’t felt like this since she lost control on her sixth birthday. Every joint, muscle, organ, and bone in her body burned. It felt like never ending fire encompassing her entire body & soul.

Aziraphale and Jordan ran into the room as Sam tried desperately to call the flames back into her body, her hands clawing at her head. Aziraphale gasped and put a hand to his mouth. Crowley was silently crying as he watched his daughter struggle to regain control as the flames continued to spread across her body. 

“MERLIN!” Yelled Aziraphale and the little black cat quickly made an appearance. “Sam needs you dear, take us home!”

The small feline moved near his mistress before creating a hazy portal on the floor. Each being quickly found themselves rolling on the thick grass of the cottage’s backyard. By then Sam feet and legs were also covered in flames and it was quickly moving to her chest. 

Jordan tried to move closer to Sam, but both Crowley and Aziraphale grabbed him. Jordan looked at the two, pleadingly. “I know you can feel the truth behind my words when I say that I promise I don’t want to hurt your daughter!She’s too important! I can help her, please let me help!”

Another shriek of pain with the smell of burning grass and leaves from behind them and Merlin yowling in distress had Aziraphale nod and move. Crowley still hesitated. 

“Darling, Sam needs help and the boy is telling the truth. We’ll be right here, watching. But your hesitation is costing Sam precious time.” 

Crowley sighed and moved, “You hurt her, I kill you. SSSlowly and painfully.”

“Understood,” Jordan said as he rushed to Sam’s side snapping a small shallow inground pool in the backyard. “Sam, this is going to be a shock to your system, but it should assist in stopping your fire.” As Jordan scooped up Sam, both their energies exploded around them, making Jordan gasp at the intense sensation. Blue and red auras circled, weaved, and danced around each other. 

The fire continued to climb and covered Sam’s entire body, singeing both Jordan and Sam’s clothes. After getting used to the feeling of their combining energies, Jordan quickly jumped into the water. With the deepest point being 4ft, the half angel could stand in the pool and not go under. Immediately the water started to heat up, steam and water dancing around the two. Crowley and Aziraphale watched in horror, thinking the water would come to a full boil and moved to help the younger beings leave to pool. 

“Wait! Please, give me a chance.” Jordan said, closing his eyes and focusing. The water around the two climbed up around Sam encasing her arms, constantly creating thick clouds of steam, as the fire continued to violently flicker on her body. The whole pool was lost to the angel and demon’s vision, as a cloud encased the whole backyard, making them feel as if they were in a sauna. Merlin paced agitatedly around the perimeter of the pool, meowing for Sam intermittently.

After 22 minutes, Crowley and Aziraphale began to notice a significant temperature drop occurring around them. “Is that...ice?” Aziraphale whispered moving closer. It was, in fact, ice forming around the outside edge of the pool. 

The steam cloud settled, showing Sam completely free of fire and only wisps of steam and smoke coming off her body. Unconscious, she was held securely by Jordan, who was obviously exhausted. Both beings clothes were non existent, the fire having burned them to bits. Jordan, kept his eyes closed, but moved to the edge of the pool, lifting Sam’s body up to her parents.

“Here, let me know when she’s presentable and I’ll open my eyes then. Keep it lighter, she could ignite again.” Crowley quickly moved and gently grabbed his daughter. He settled comfortable on to the grass, cradling Sam in his arms. Merlin rushed over with a cry to curl up next to his unconscious mom, while Aziraphale snapped a long sleeved black silk robe on her. Her necklace continued to glow a startling red. 

“You can open your eyes young man, she’s clothed,” Aziraphale stated and he opened his crystal, blue eyes tiredly, smiling at them. “I could’ve sworn your eyes were brown before”, Aziraphale muttered out loud to himself. 

Ignoring the comment, Jordan allowed himself to float for a moment on the water. “She’ll be out for a few hours, but her fire might make a reappearance. Probably best to keep her close to the water.” He swam over and lifted himself to the side of the pool. Legs still dangling in the water, he snapped himself a new outfit more appropriate for swimming. Both Crowley and Aziraphale noticed a gold chain necklace hanging around his neck with a small blue sapphire at its center that glowed as brightly as Sam’s ruby. 

“How do you know that? Sssiroussly, who the fuck are you Mr. Icicle?” Crowley felt himself curl around his daughter protectively, occult energy swirling around them.

“I wouldn’t do that sir. Your protective energy could set her off again.” 

Sure enough, flames began with ignite in Sam’s hands, even though she was still unconscious. Crowley looked at her daughter shocked as Merlin yowled worry. Jordan sighed, standing up and focusing some of the pool water into a ball between his hands. He moved quickly over and was able to extinguish the fire before it moved any further.

Aziraphale, kneeling next to his love and daughter, looking curiously at the half angel. “Dear boy, how did you create that ball of water...that didn’t feel like it was a miracle.”

Jordan looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. “I had hoped to talk with your daughter first tonight...there’s a lot to go over. But, for now, I can give you a little bit of insight as to what’s happening...”

Before Jordan could continue, two phones began to go off. Aziraphale grabbed Sam’s purse, pulling out her phone, while Jordan picked up his slightly melted (and yet somehow working) phone as it rang on the grass.

“Our daughter is receiving a text dear, from that young man Seymour. What should we say?” He looked at Crowley, but the demon was focused on the half angel’s conversation. Huffing out an annoyed breath (he hated this texting nonsense), Aziraphale quickly miracled an answer saying Sam was well, but needed to go home.

“Hey Al...uh huh...I’m fine. Really. I know I haven’t checked in. Things didn’t go according to plan. She wore the necklace near the tablet and it sounded like there was an intense altercation...set off a power surge. We got it figured out though, she’s grounded for the moment... Yes, we. Her parents are here...Al, it’s okay. They aren’t hurting me and they’re trusting me to at least help. Yeah...they are both right here. No I’m not handing the phone over...god! You are such an annoying brother, you know that?! I’ll ask if you and Jung can come, but the answer’s going to be no...”

Jordan sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He looked at the angel and demon both looking back with confused looks. “So my brother is on the phone. He wants to know if both he and his husband can come over. They’re... worried about me.” He looked to the side, slightly embarrassed. 

“Perhaps I can speak with him dear, come to an arrangement.” Aziraphale reached out his hand and took the phone from Jordan, smiling gently. He handed Sam’s phone to Crowley and moved away to speak to this Al. Awkwardly, Jordan sat next to Sam and Crowley on the grass. 

Smoke was starting to escape Sam’s body once more, her forehead pinched in pain, making Crowley panic inside. He rocked her gently back and forth in his lap, hating this feeling of helplessness. He wanted to help and protect his daughter. In this situation, he had no idea how to and it killed him to know that. Someone clearing their throat made him look at this mysterious half angel that suddenly appeared in his daughter’s life. 

“It might help if I held her...if you’re comfortable with that.” 

Crowley wanted to say no. Wanted to tell this being to ‘fuck off’, but he had helped his daughter, his beautiful girl. As much as he didn’t want to, he needed to trust this Jordan...for now. Nodding he adjusted his daughter’s body and carefully moved her over into Jordan’s arms.

Gently Jordan cradled Sam’s body to his own. The pinching in Sam’s forehead relaxed and the smoke dissipated. Both Crowley and Jordan sighed in relief as Merlin purred in content. Shaking his head in amazement, he stared at the young man in front of him.

“What the hell are you Mr. Freeze?”

Jordan chuckled, look at Sam with a gentle smile, before looking at Crowley.

“Very similar to what Sam is, actually. Tell me Mr. Crowley, how much do you know about Sam’s mother?”


	5. Explanations Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan begins to tell Crowley and Aziraphale about who Sam’s mother was.

“Not much. She was just some temptation Hell had wanted me to complete.” Crowley responded with an arched eyebrow.

“Oh boy.” Jordan sighed looking down. “Mr. Crowley, Sam’s mom was so much more than just a temptation. She actually created that situation to meet you, a kind demon with the capacity to love. Her goal was to get pregnant and she knew you would take care of her child when she passed on.”

Crowley scoffed at the thought that some human could’ve created and planned that type of rendezvous with hell thinking it was their idea.

“Sure IceMan. Say I believe you. How could a human do that?”

“Easy. Sam’s mom wasn’t exactly human.”

Before Jordan could continue, Aziraphale made his way back over. “Well, I seem to have been able to calm your brother down, dear boy. He expects you to call him precisely in one hour to check in.” Aziraphale turned his attention to Crowley, “How is she doing dear?”

“Better, I think. Mr. 10 Below here seems to be able to regulate her temperature and abilities. Am I right?” Crowley directed the question to the half angel.

“Kind of,” Jordan chuckled at Crowley’s newest nickname, brushing some Sam’s hair off of her face. Aziraphale smiled softly at the tenderness shown to their daughter and handed back the phone to the half angel. He then sat next to his fiancé, reaching out to hold his hand.

“We were talking about Sam’s mother, angel.” Crowley stated wanting to get his love up to speed. “Evidently, if we are to believe this guy here, she wasn’t human.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he turned to looked at Jordan, “Is this true young man?”

Jordan took a moment to adjust Sam in his arms. “Yes Mr. Aziraphale. Sam’s mother was not exactly human. She had a human body, but she was so much more than that.”

“So what was she then?!” Crowley’s patience was running thin. What kind of creature could have tricked Hell into thinking they were just a temptation? 

“Sam’s mom was what many ancient cultures called an Elemental. Beings that could control one of the five elements and magic that surrounded their element. Sam’s mother was the most volatile element, raw in its ferocity and power...she was Fire.”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale skeptically, but his fiancé was lost in thought. “I remember reading about Elementals in an old tome, many years ago. Five element spirits given human bodies to explore and help those on Earth. Four were immortal, the fifth had the gift passed down to one descendant every 300 years or so. This was due to the fact that no being would be able to handle the gift for longer than one lifespan. The elements were Fire, Water, Air, Earth and Time. Each wore an amulet that linked to their very essence with a sister stone place in a tablet with a powerful spell... though the what the spell was for was never mentioned. I always thought the story was just that, a myth told in different contexts over the ages.” Aziraphale’s brows were still pinched in thought as Crowley looked at both his daughter and Jordan, each wearing necklaces with gems glowing brightly.

Merlin jumped up into Crowley’s lap, purring loudly and settling in. Crowley absentmindedly scratched the cats ears, much to the little creatures pleasure as he mulled this information over. “So why did this Element need a demon to father her child?” 

Jordan breathed in deeply and sighed. “I understand you want to know the all of these answers right now Mr. Crowley and Mr. Aziraphale. But...Sam deserves to understand what’s going on before, or at least at the same time, as you two do. It wouldn’t be fair for her to wake up disoriented, unsure, and drained; only to realize everyone around her knows more about her past and future journey than she does. Can we perhaps hold off till tomorrow?”

Crowley started to protest when Aziraphale squeezed his hand. He turned his head violently, looking as if he wanted to yell at the angel, catching himself at the last minute. He smiled apologetically at his fiancé and an answering smile let him know it was accepted.

“Dear, I believe the young man’s logic is sound. Samantha will be disoriented, and I’m sure worried, after tonight events. We don’t want her to feel like she’s been left out of the loop, especially when it’s about her.”

The demon sighed and rotated his shoulders in an attempt to get himself to relax. “Fine...fine.” He looked at the younger half angel who was still holding his daughter. 

The poor kid was exhausted, eyes drooping and the muscles in his arms twitched from staying in one position for so long. But he hadn’t complained, answered their questions truthfully and helped his daughter. Figuring they would need to settle for the night by the pool, Crowley snapped his fingers. He set up a large luxury tent in the backyard. Inside had three large beds, a small kitchenette, some basic food, and a working television system with an Apple TV.

“Listen, why don’t we go get something to eat and rest. It’s been a shit evening. We’re all tired and need to recharge.” 

“I think that sounds splendid love. I believe some tea and cookies are just what we could all use.” 

Aziraphale stood up, then reached his hand down to give Crowley an assist in getting up. A quick peck on the cheek in thanks made the angel blush and smile broadly. Crowley moved over to Jordan and took Sam in his arms. The half angel thanked him and stretched his arms and legs.

“You go ahead in, I’m just gonna jump in the pool and float for a bit... recharge a little. If she starts to smoke or flame get me right away and I’ll make sure she’s grounded again.”

The angel and demon started to head into the tent, a little black cat right by their feet. Aziraphale stopped suddenly, turning back to Jordan, waving the hesitating demon into the tent. The angel moved back to the half angel and looked thoughtfully, before blurting out, “Water!”

“Pardon?” Jordan looked at the angel startled as he was just about to jump into the pool.

“Your element is Water! You are one of the four! Am I correct in my presumption?”

The half angel’s startled look, slowly morphed into one of mirth. “I am now, my mother was before me. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Not at all. You’ve been so helpful with Sam. I have feel that you are a trustworthy young man.”

“Thanks Mr. Aziraphale, that means a lot,” Jordan smiled at the full angel and then chuckled. “You know I’m not that young, I’ll be 165 this year.”

“Well, compared to Crowley and I, you are a very young man still.” Aziraphale chortled. “Also, you can just call me Aziraphale, dear boy.” The angel smiled kindly and headed into the tent to check on his little family.

Crowley was lying next to Sam, with the TV on. The demon seemed to have a show on for background noise, as his focus was completely on Sam. Aziraphale noticed that both he and Crowley still had on the suits from the gala. A quick snap changed them into a pair of comfortable pajamas. 

“Thanks Angel.” 

“Your welcome love”, Aziraphale moved to sit next to his fiancé. “How are you doing? Tonight has been a lot to take in, I’m sure.”

The demon shrugged, eyebrows pinched in thought. “I’m angry angel. Some being manipulated me. Forced this power on our daughter, with no help whatsoever. She didn’t leave a book or instructions so Sam could be prepared for this. There’s more to this story and it scares me to find out what’s next, ya know?” The demon grasped Sam’s unmoving hand and squeezed.

“I just want Sam to be happy & safe. And here she is, powers I don’t really understand and I can’t help her or even protect her! That half angel out there is the only thing keeping her from becoming an inferno and I hate it! I should be the one to help her, I’m her dad! I raised her...she’s my baby, angel. Sam is our little girl and I failed her.” Crowley looked up to his fiancé tears rushing down his face as he began to sob. 

Aziraphale held Crowley in his arms and rocked him. “None of this is your fault dear. You did not fail our daughter. You are here for her, helping her in anyway you can. Sam is fortunate to have such a loving, kind, and amazing father. Do not doubt yourself my love.” Aziraphale kisses the top of Crowley’s head and stoked his hair until the demon relaxed in his arms.

“Come darling, let us get something to drink?” Aziraphale patted Crowley on the shoulder and the two went to move. Crowley stopped however, when a gentle squeeze to his hand had him looking down to see a little smoke and two fire colored irises look up at him.

“Hey dad...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam has woken up! Next Chapter will go more into detail about Sam’s mother and who the 5 elements are during modern times


	6. Recharging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up...and is still struggling with her gifts.

Sam felt exhausted, her whole body throbbed. She hadn’t felt this wiped out since she had been captured by that cult in the mid 1970’s. There was the sound of a hum that as time past, became somewhat recognizable. Her dad’s voice floated into her consciousness. When she became aware of the sadness and frustration in his voice Sam forced herself to focus to understand the words.

“-help her, I’m her dad! I raised her...she’s my baby, angel. Sam is our little girl and I failed her...”

‘No!’ Sam tried to yell, ‘You didn’t fail me!’ She fought through the haze and pain she felt. Clawing and grasping to pass through the darkness she suddenly became aware of light. The force of becoming aware had started to bring back the headache, the burning in the muscles, but she didn’t care. She felt her dad’s hand begin to slide out of her’s and she squeezed it gently holding him in place. 

Startled golden eyes looked down at her, a small gasp and tiny smile greeted her.

“Hey dad...” her throat hurt to talk, dry and scratchy. Her father quickly came over with a glass of water and she gulped it down greedily. Smoke became harder to ignore as it poured off of her. 

“I’ll go get Jordan,” she heard Aziraphale whisper and watch him leave the room.

“Deep breaths kiddo, you’re alright,” Crowley said wanting to soothe her.

“I know I am dad, you’re here...you’d never let anything bad happen to me. Your the best-“ she managed to croak out before the she gasped in discomfort as her fingers started to light up. 

“Sam I need you to close your eyes and breathe, focus on keeping those flames at just your hands while we wait for Mr. Snow Miser.”

Shrugging off her confusion on who the heck Snow Miser was, Sam followed her dad’s instruction and attempted to keep the flames located to just her hands. Her blooming headache was making this harder, but she attempted to focus. A moment later the tent flap opened and two ethereal entities entered the tent. She looked over, surprised to see Jordan Williams there with her father.

“Why the fuck are you here,” she glared at Jordan. Fire moved from her hands to her arms as her anger and want to protect flared.

“Darling, this young man has helped you greatly. I know you must feel disoriented and confused, but please let him help you before these flames encompasses your whole body again.” 

Sam glared at Jordan and noticed between his hands was a spinning globe of water. Anger gradually switched to puzzlement and raised a questioning eyebrow at her parents.

“Hey Sam. Listen...I know you don’t remember much from before, but I can help. I won’t force my assistance on you though. Your parents agreed the first time I helped, but I need to hear your permission this time. Can I come over and use this water to extinguish the fire?”

She noticed the flames flickering on her arms, slowly moving towards her shoulders. The pain in her head throbbed as she squeezed her eyes closed. “Yeah, okay. Before this gets worse, do what you got to do.”

Jordan quickly strode over to the bed and knelt on the floor. He manipulated the water in his hands to create two sleeves of water. They stretched out over her arms making copious amount of steam in the tent making it damn near impossible to see anything. A quick snap from somewhere in the tent had the clouded moisture removed. The flames were gone, but smoke steadily rose from her body, the headache still behind her eyes. Frustrated she grunted, slamming a fist into the singed bedcover. 

“Sam...” She looked back over to Jordan, scowling slightly. “It might help if I put my hands on your arm. I can help regulate your temperature and your fire abilities. I am asking for your permission, I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

She looked to her parents standing behind the man. “You two trust him?” If her parents trusted him, so would she.

“As much as I hate to admit it kiddo, he’s done a lot for us tonight. Put himself at risk to save you. And his touch does seem to regulate your abilities... we’ve witnessed it a few times tonight. So, yeah, I trust him to help you.” Crowley answered first with Aziraphale nodding in earnest.

Closing her eyes Sam gave out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, okay, you can touch my arm and my hand. Better make yourself comfortable. I’d feel like an ass if you were helping me, but were uncomfortable the entire time.” 

Jordan looked surprised for a moment before smiling, “Thanks. Can I sit next to you on the bed?” 

Sam attempted to shrug, but her arms barely moved from exhaustion. “Go for it,” she stated, tilting her head and nodding slightly to the open space next her.

A quick snap dried Jordan’s wet clothes as he moved around to the opposite side of the bed and slid on. He settled next to her, lying his head against the pillowed headrest. 

“Is this okay? I can move farther away if you need me to.” Jordan asked, not moving to touch until he knew she felt safe. 

“This is good, but you might want to give that touch a try. My head feels like it’s gonna split open and that seems to mean ‘fire is imminent’. Sam groaned. She closed her eyes as they pinched in pain and smoke bellowed along her body.

She knew the moment Jordan touched her. Not just from the cooling touch on her shoulder and hand, but from the almost instantaneous relief from pain she felt in her head. His aura mingled with hers and it felt...right. A connection she didn’t understand, but was too tired to ask. A deep content sigh from her had everyone follow in suit. She chuckled a bit and opened her eyes. 

“Fuck, that feels about a 100% better... thanks.” She smiled genuinely at Jordan who tiredly smiled back at her. 

“You’re welcome.” His eyes twinkled as she smirked back.

“You two should probably eat something. We have some sandwich makings, crisps, and biscuits if that’s alright?” Aziraphale questioned, noticing the drained but content look in both their faces. 

Jordan looked up, “That sounds amazing. Sam should probably have a sugary drink too, make sure she doesn’t crash from her system burning everything up.”

“Let’s get that for you both then.” Aziraphale and Crowley moved towards the kitchenette. Awkward silence hung between Sam and Jordan, both unsure how to start any sort of conversation. Finally, Sam cleared her through which grabbed Jordan’s attention. 

“Thank you, for helping me. I’m not sure why you did...or how you knew to follow me to the gala tonight. But at the end of the day, I do really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Jordan smiled gently at her and lightly squeezed her hand, brushing her knuckles with his thumb. A small spark of energy had both lightly gasp at the sensation. They stated at each other, the sensation was intoxicating-

“Drinks!” Crowley yelled making both jump and Sam quickly grunt in pain. “Oooowwwww,” she groaned. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry honey.” He quickly put the six pack of cola on the miracled side table and knelt down next to the bed. He reached over and softly clasped Sam’s hand between his. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s okay dad, I’m just sort of sore everywhere.” Her attempted smile came off as a cringe, which only made Crowley feel more guilty. 

“Dad really, any movement is going to hurt...and as much as I’m regretting this, I need to sit up if I’m going to have something to drink. Think you could give me a hand.” 

“You got it kiddo.” Feeling a miracle may be too jarring for her , he adjusted Sam’s position slowly, the human way, apologizing when she grunted and groaned in pain. Once she was settled against the pillowed headrest, she closed her eyes sighed in relief. 

“Thanks dad,” she whispered once she felt she could speak again.

Crowley kissed his daughter’s head and brushed a few strands of hair back. Reaching over he grabbed the two colas and opened each up, handing them to his daughter and Jordan.

They both drank the bottles quickly, not realizing how much their bodies had craved the sugar. Aziraphale came into the room with a platter covered small sandwiches, crisps and assorted biscuits. He made the two young beings each a small plate before making one for himself. 

The four drank and ate in silence, truly exhausted by the evenings events. Sam ate more than she had in one sitting, her body craving calories she had literally burned away. After her third sandwich and fifth cookie, she was full. She contentedly sighed and thanked her parents again.

“You’re most welcome darling, we are just happy to see you’re okay.” Aziraphale brushed her shoulder with his hand, not wanting to hurt his daughter in anyway. 

“Yeah kiddo, pleased to see you settling down for the...well morning technically.” 

She turned to Jordan who looked as exhausted as she felt, ready to collapse any second. “I’ve got a lot of questions for you, but I don’t have the brain capacity tonight...and I don’t think you do either. Maybe we could all try to rest and try getting some answers tomorrow?”

“That would be appreciated...if your parents are amendable? It might also not be a bad idea to have at my brother on speaker phone when we talk. He might be able to answer questions I can’t.”Jordan looked at Crowley and Aziraphale to weight in their reactions.

“That seems like a good idea,” Crowley stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “I know you gotta stay next to my kid to keep her stable while we all sleep...but no funny business buddy. I’m serious.” The demon hissed at the half angel to make his point and Jordan removed his hands, holding them up and fumbling over his words.

“Oh my gosh, dad! Really...you can be so embarrassing sometimes.” Sam tried to sink as far into as she could, cheeks flaming red and smoke pouring out of her body, hints of flames showing along her fingertips. Aziraphale quickly opened a bottle of water and Jordan manipulated the water from the bottle and extinguished the fire from Sam’s hands. He placed his hands on her arm and focused, slowly cooling Sam down and the area around her.

“Jesus, how long is this going to last?” Sam asked in frustration.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. You’re....  
different, compared to the rest of us.”

“Rest of us? What the hell does that mean?!” Sam asked getting flustered.

“Sam, it’s okay honey. I’m sorry I set you off before, but you need to take a deep breath. We’ll talk about everything tomorrow.” Crowley tried to soothe his daughter as her frustration and anger escalated. 

“Yes darling please, you are absolutely drained and this power you have seems to be driven by high emotions. I promise dear heart, tomorrow we will get answers. For now, rest.” Aziraphale placed his hand on her forehead and breathed as he willed her to relax and sleep. By the time he removed his hand Sam was sleeping soundly. 

“I could help you too dear boy, if you wish for a little assistance.”

“Yeah, that would be great. Let me just call my brother and let him know what the plan is.” 

As Jordan called his brother, Crowley walked out of the tent, phone in hand. He moved further away to assure no one was listening and called the one of the few people he felt could help and he could trust. 

After three rings a groggy voice answered, “Crowley? Everything okay? It’s...2am.”

“Hey Book Girl. I know it’s late, but we have a situation. I need to know if you know anything about Elementals.”

He could hear Anathema moving out of the bedroom and into her grimoire room. “That sounds really familiar. It was a story my mother used to tell me as a toddler before we focused completely on stopping Armageddon. Five woman with unique gifts related to the elements, protecting humanity when they could...I don’t know much more than that off the top of my head. Let me do some research. When do you need this information by?”

“By this afternoon if you can. I know it’s a tough ask, but I’m...” Crowley sighed in frustration, “I’m sort of desperate Anathema. I...I trust you Book Girl, I need to know what I’m getting is accurate info.”

“Of course Crowley, you know I’d help in anyway I can. May I ask what brought this on?”

Crowley grunted and kicked the ground, “It seems Sam’s mom might’ve been one, an Elemental... and Sam had a surge of fire tonight that was... seriously intense. Then this guy shows up who seems to be able to control water, maybe he’s one too? Honestly, this whole evening has just been a shit show. I just... I need to know what to expect.”

There was silence on the phone, as Anathema processed this information. “Okay, give me till noon and I’ll try to bring whatever I find to the cottage. This way, I can see this half angel and I should be able to get a good reading on his aura. That might give me an inkling about him as well.”

“Thanks Book Girl, I really owe you one.”

Crowley hung up and looked up at the stars, remembering each and every one he had made so many years ago. He sighed, hating the feeling of being helpless. 

“Damnit Victoria, what the fuck were you? And what did you do to our daughter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, next chapter will be answers to a lot of questions😊


	7. Breakfast and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is waking up and exhausted from the previous nights events. Breakfast turns out to be informative for the Crowley family

Sam woke up the next morning and uncurled herself from a comfortable cool body. She shook her head and realized that she didn’t feel quite right. Looking down she saw a very large black and red snake body draped across a broad chest. 

She hissed in annoyance at this new predicament. The sound grabbed the attention of a lightly sleeping Aziraphale, who promptly awoke Crowley. The grumbling and cranky demon came to attention when he saw a large snake on top of the half angel, who was beginning to awaken. Crowley moved quickly, picking his daughter up off Jordan, in hopes to allow him to awaken before being presented with an grumpy snake.

Sam hissed again, how humiliating. She wasn’t even sure what stimulated the change response. 

“Sam, hissing at me is not gonna get you anywhere hon.” Crowley stroked her scales and wrapped her around his neck. He walked outside the tent to get some fresh air while Aziraphale told Jordan about the new situation which he finished waking up.

Sam made a growling noise by her fathers ear and he chuckled. “I’ve been there honey. Normally, when my body is trying to conserve energy or heat, my corporation will just change. My guess is that your body needed more... physical contact with Jordan’s to stay stable and you unconsciously changed.” Crowley sighed and continued to stroke Sam to keep her calm. 

She turned her head and booped her snout against his cheek, forked tongue flicking out. Crowley chuckled and kissed the top of her head, before yelping when he noticed her tail was starting to create flames. 

“Looks like your fire is active no matter what form your in,” he mumbled.”Greaaaaat.”

He placed his daughter in the pool to try and cool her off before running over to the tent. Sam flicked her body back and forth enjoying the feeling of moving through the water. A minute later, motion in the pool gained her attention and she noticed an intoxicating smell under the water. She quickly moved towards it, recognizing Jordan and wrapping her serpentine body around his arm. 

The cooling effect he brought, yet again, felt wonderful. Normally, as a snake, she typically tried to stay away from the cold, but something had changed last night. This particular cooling sensation felt right no matter what the form. As Jordan emerged to the surface he brought Sam up with him. He smiled as he noticed her curling up around his body, placing her head on top of his.

“Glad to see your feeling a bit more comfortable today, even if it’s as a serpent. Honestly your second form is actually really cool. Jung turns into a swarm of flies and that’s nowhere near as appealing. And seriously, your serpentine form is stunning! The red and black scales mixed with flecks of silver is beautiful!”

As he stroked her scales, she tapped him with her tail in thanks to his compliment. She settled a bit, feeling far more comfortable in temperature, but began to feel hungry... something she wasn’t anticipating given the large meal she had last night. Sam allowed her mind to settle and focused on the need for food, hoping it would encourage her body to change forms.

When she felt the first tingles of transformation begin, she quickly took a portion of her still snake body and wrapped it across Jordan’s eyes. “Ahhhh, Sam... what are you doing?” The slight nervousness in his voice made her chuckle a bit.

The tingling intensified as her snake form slipped into her human one. A hand now rested over Jordan’s eyes, making him realize what occurred. 

“Give me a second. I’m just going to miracle some clothes, then you can open your eyes, okay?” Sam asked, blushing as she realized how very vulnerable she felt in this moment.

“Not a problem, just let me know when you’re presentable.” Jordan placed a jewel-toned umber hand over hers, allowing her to slide her hand away and leave the pool. “Make sure it’s lighter clothing... tank top, shorts and flip flops are probably best,” Jordan called after her. 

Sam snapped her fingers creating an outfit close to what the half angel suggested, except she added a very light long sleeved mesh shirt over the tank top to hide her scars. 

“You can open your eyes now,” she mentioned as she sat of the side of the pool and placed her feet back in.

Jordan removed his hand and noticed her outfit, slightly frowning at the long sleeved shirt, but said nothing. He swam over to the side and moved his hand next to hers. “Can I?” He motioned his intent and she nodded. Moving out of the pool, he then clasped her hand, both shivered slightly at the sensation it brought on in her now human form. Before she could question what the feeling was her parents came out of the cottage, bringing breakfast. 

“Hope you are hungry Jordan, angel went a bit overboard.” Crowley chuckled as both beings brought out a platter filled with pastries, bacon, sausage, fruits and tea. A glass picnic table with four chairs had been miracled at some point while Sam had been a snake.

“I’m actually pretty hungry.” Jordan admitted, accepting a plate from Aziraphale and moving to pile it up with food. Sam grabbed a plate as well, surprising her parents, as she grabbed some bacon and pastries before sitting next to the half angel allowing their elbows to touch while they ate.

“You ate a lot last night kiddo, you sure your not gonna make yourself sick eating more?” Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

“She should eat a bit more, Mr. Crowley. Sam’s burned up thousands of calories and she needs to power her body. Food is the best way to do that quickly,”Jordan explained. “She’ll probably eat a bit more over the next week or so as she figures out how to control her Fire abilities.”

“How long is that gonna take,” Sam inquired while nibbling on a cranberry and orange danish. 

Jordan shook his head and sighed. “I’m honestly not sure. Jung took nine days to regulate his abilities and he’s got the second most volatile element-“

“I’m sorry element? Like the periodic table? What the hell does that have to do with the price of eggs?” Sam turned to look at Jordan with a raised eyebrow. 

He chuckled at her comment and proceeded to catch Sam up with what he had told her parents last night. Sam was quiet, listening carefully to the half angel. When he finished all three beings watched her for her reaction. For a few minutes Sam stayed silent while trying to find flaws or lies in Joradan’s words... she couldn’t find any.

“Okay. I can’t really refute any of this Elemental explination. I’m literally exploding in flames, that aren’t hell fire as far as I can tell, and you’re manipulating water and ice with no miracles.” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply. “So what was the catalyst to start this... surge?”

“When you were around the tablet at the museum, did you ever wear your amulet before last night?” Jordan questioned, thinking he already knew the answer, but needed confirmation.

“No, but I always felt...connected to it. Like it was calling me to let go.”

“Yeah. That makes sense. That was YOUR tablet. Each of the Physical Elements have one. The writing in the middle was a spell to ignite your Fire when the tablet and your mother’s gem...the one on your necklace...came close enough together. The unfortunate side effect of having an aggressive confrontation while the pairing occurred made your surge even more intense and volatile than anyone could have planned.” 

“We?” Crowley and Aziraphale asked before Sam could.

“Myself, my brother and his husband. We are the other three Physical Elements, after our mother’s passed their abilities to us. I’m Water (obviously), my brother is Earth and his husband is Air. We are still searching for Time, the Intangible Element, but so far we’ve come up empty.” 

Sam took in everything Jordan said, thinking of the first question to ask him based off of the information given to her. “So your brother’s husband was also half demon. I could tell during our first interaction. Does he know who his other parent is?”

“My brother’s husband’s name is Jung. According to his mother, Cho’s, diary the demon who aired him is Beelzebub. Cho made a deal that she had to create a slew of horrific wind storms, causing chaos and despair amongst the humans for years. In exchange, Jung’s mother asked for two things. First, Beelzebub would be a parent to her child. Second, when Victoria, your mom Sam, contacted hell it would be with the name of the demon she chose for her future child’s parent. They would be told she was a temptation and unknowingly impregnate her. Only Beelzebub knew of this deal and they agreed to the terms.” 

“Okay. But why is it so important that Jung and I were half demon’s?” Sam inquired, head beginning to hurt. She rubbed her temples with her thumbs. 

“Two reasons. The first is that you and Jung are the more chaotic and intense Elements, Wind and Fire. To keep that chaos and intensity, it made sense that both of your mother’s would search for demon parents. Demon’s who thrive on chaos. There was a theory that if your other parent had been angelic the chaotic Element half and ethereal half would be constantly at war, causing you two constant pain. Not wanting that to happen, demonic parents we’re chosen for you both.

“The second reason is a bit more... complicated and probably better explained by my half brother, Alejandro. He was brought up by a coven that his mother trusted. They taught him everything he needed to know about our history and kept our mother’s most prized possessions safe until Al was old enough to take them over.”

The three other beings stared at Jordan as he took a break to eat a little more. Sam mulled over all that she had been told. She was stunned that her mother was not human, that she was in fact something more. Why she hadn’t confided in her dad was beyond her. To Sam, that was a seriously dick move on her mother’s part. If anything the more she thought about it the angrier she became at her mom. 

A gentle squeeze to both her hands brought her back. Crowley was smiling gently at his daughter and squeezed her hand again. Jordan grasped her other hand with both of his. A cold tingle let her know that he was using his gifts to keep her cool and Fire in check.

“Sorry,” Sam smiled guiltily at her parents and Jordan. 

“Do not apologize darling. You are allowed to have feelings of anger, hurt, and frustration. Bottling it up your emotions will only make you feel worse. Your dad and I are here for you dear, we will figure this out together.” Aziraphale reached across the table a patted Sam’s hand that Crowley was also holding. Sam thanked everyone for their understanding. 

Turning his attention to Jordan, Aziraphale cocked his head in thought, looking slightly worried. “Dear boy you have mentioned a few times now that you are half angel, as is your brother. Who are your angelic parents?” 

Beelzebub was the leader of the forces of hell, a high ranking demon. No other demon messed with them, except perhaps Crowley. Now Crowley had been Satan’s favorite demon. He was cunning and imaginative and unlike any other. According to Micheal, (when Aziraphale still worked for Headquarters), Crowley had never been promoted due to Lucifer’s fear that if he truly wanted to, Crowley could’ve overthrow him with just his wits. If the demonic parents were that strong, there were only a few angels could equal that power.

“Well, Alejandro and I have the same father. We are literally half brothers.” Jordan started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “You see our mother’s needed to make sure that the kids balanced each other out. With strong demonic parents there needed to be angelic parents who would be on that level. With the help of the Time Element of that period, the five had been able to contact Metatron and they made an exchange with God. She would send her strongest champion to sire two of their children when they were ready. But this would only occur if they helped with one of God’s requests, the creation of the tidal wave. My mother wasn’t pleased and neither was Alejandro’s but they made the deal, knowing there was a greater purpose for this agreement. 

“176 years ago Alejandro’s mother, Rosita, contacted the Metatron and said she was ready. 165 years ago my mother did the same-“

“We get it Mr. Freeze, you and your brother are older and ethereal. But can we get to the juicy gossip here? Which angel is your sire?” 

Aziraphale gave Crowley an admonished look. “That was rude dear. The poor boy is talking about very personal information which I am sure is uncomfortable to discuss with people who are essentially strangers! I’m so sorry dear boy, please continue when you feel comfortable.”

“Nah, it’s okay Mr. Azi- I mean, just Aziraphale. I was taking too long. I’m just worried about what everyone’s reaction is going to be when I say his name.”

Jordan took a very deep breath and exhaled. “Our father is the archangel Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin to learn more about Sam’s mother and the Elements, but why the need for angelic and demonic parents? We will find out next chapter.


	8. New Elements, Presents, and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two other Elements come to visit the cottage. Sam receives a couple of gifts and some revelations are made.

Crowley’s reaction to the latest revelation was to laugh. That jackass sired two kids! Gasping for unnecessary breath, the demon clutched his sides and hunched over. 

Aziraphale, on the other hand, had frozen in place. His former boss, Mr. Hypocritical himself, copulated with two beings to produce children. The being in front of him was half archangel! Gabriel might not be the best angel suited for protecting humanity, but he was an amazing solider. He the best swordsman in the Angelic Army and the best all around fighter amongst the angels, period. If these boys had half of his ability, they could pose a threat to his family and he would not allow that.

Sam and Jordan both were watching her parents absorb this new information. Sam couldn’t care less about Jordan’s parentage. She had heard what a wanker this angel was, a real prick. It became obvious that her dad was not going to be a problem. He thought very little of most angels (except one) and he thought extremely little of Gabriel. 

Aziraphale’s reaction made both younger beings a bit tense. He was quiet, eyes glazed over, not really seeing what he was looking at. Sam knew Gabriel had been her father’s boss for thousands of years. He had belittled and mentally abused the poor angel. When her father left Heaven for his and Crowley’s own side, that didn’t mean the pain of his past just left. 

Sam squeezed Jordan’s hand before getting up and walking over to stand next to her father. She placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt in front of him. “Father? Are you alright?”

This seemed to get the attention of the cackling demon, who finally noticed his frozen fiancé. He quickly got up and moved to the angel’s other side, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand tightly.

“Angel, love? You’re okay, Sam and I are safe. Gabriel’s not going to hurt any of us.” Crowley stroked the angel’s arm tenderly, motioning Sam back to Jordan as smoke began to make an appearance as it streamed through her pores again. Jordan gentle clasped Sam’s hand as she sat down, making the half demon sigh in relief. 

The sound and motion caught Aziraphale’s attention, making him snap his head up and growl over to the half angel, “Don’t touch her!” Aziraphale attempted to stand but Crowley clutched him close.

“Love, you said it yourself. This young being isn’t going to harm a hair on our daughter’s head. If he wanted to hurt her, he would’ve allowed her to burn herself out last night. Instead he helped her! We both know Gabriel wouldn’t help anyone, EVER, unless given explicit instruction to. Angel, I promise, we’re all safe.” Crowley tried to soothe the seething angel as he continued his attempts to move towards Jordan.

“Mister Aziraphale, if it’s any consolation, I hate my angelic biological parent. So does my brother. We couldn’t give two flying fucks that he gave us a part of his grace. He was just some jackass donor our poor mother’s felt they had to copulate with.” Jordan shook his head in disgust and anger, causing the angel across the table to pause. 

“My mother wrote to NEVER trust him. He doesn’t care about humanity and his ideas of good and evil are skewed in an unhealthy manner. He may be an archangel, but he’s lost. Without God talking to him directly he pretends to know what to do, but he really doesn’t. 

“He feels abandoned by God and allows that hurt to dictate his actions. Honestly, if he were human, I would suggest that he need some serious therapy. Following direction without question because he feels it’s what God wants... well... it’s foolish really. Her Plan is Ineffable, who are we to say what she really wants, in the end. The best thing we can do is to protect what she has created... but Gabriel and many of the other angels, due to his influence, just don’t see that.” 

Jordan sighed in frustration and shook his head before looking Aziraphale in the eyes. “Please, don’t let my biological sire’s sins be mine. I don’t want them, nor do I need them. I promise you sir, I’m not Gabriel... and I don’t ever plan to be.” Jordan poured every ounce of truth he could into his words, hoping the angel could feel it. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could feel the honesty behind the half angel’s words. Everyone was right, this young man wasn’t Gabriel, nor did he act like him. He seemed sweet, kind, and helpful... all things Gabriel wasn’t. When he finally opened his eyes and focused his daughter whose hand was clasped firmly in Jordan’s. This was the same young man whom he had trusted to help save Sam from unimaginable pain just last night. How many times had he seen this scenario throughout history. It was unfair to blame a son for pain caused by their parent.

Aziraphale turned his attention to Jordan. “I apologize for my behavior and reaction. I can only hope you can forgive me dear boy. It was incredibly uncalled for on my part.” He fiddled with his jacket, a nervous tick he had developed over the years. 

Crowley quickly clasped both of his angel’s hands stroking them calmly. He moved in and held Aziraphale tightly, whispering calming words of encouragement. When the demon felt his angel relax, he guided him into a chair next to him and grasped his hand in hopes to keep him grounded. A little black cat, who had been missing most of the morning, ran over yowling 

Jordan had watched the exchange with a soft smile on his face. The amount of love the hung between those two was dizzying, in the best way. When he realized Aziraphale was watching him, nervously, Jordan sent him a kind smile.

“I had a feeling that was going to be how you reacted Mr. Aziraphale. I know the type of angel Gabriel is, my mother and Rosita wrote all about him. Very few words were kind. I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like to work for a being like that, and I’m sorry for causing you distress. It is honestly the last thing I want to do. You’ve been nothing but kind and caring to me... and we barely know each other! There’s nothing to forgive sir, truthfully.” Aziraphale and Jordan shared a nod with one another, coming to an understanding. 

The silence that followed was welcomed. Gaining so much new information had been overwhelming. Sam allowed herself to close her eyes and just feel the hum of energy that she and Jordan shared. It was calming, peaceful, and yet also intoxicating. She could feel their energies dance together, perfectly balanced. She wanted to ask why this was, but she wanted to wait until they had a moment alone. She had a feeling the answer would be... a bit personal. 

Another question plagued her mind and that one she decided to share. She tapped the top of Jordan’s hand with her thumb, gaining his attention. “So I have a question for ‘ya Frosty.” 

Jordan snorted at the newest nickname and nodded for her to continue. “You mentioned our mother’s felt they had to find angelic and demonic donors to sire us. But, why? Why was that such an important part to the equation?”

The half angel sighed and reached into his pocket to grab his phone. “I mentioned before that my brother Al, would be better at telling this part of the story.” Jordan looked over to Aziraphale and Crowley. 

“Can I give him the heads up to start to head over with Jung?”

Sam looked startled. When had her parents agreed to have the other two Elements show up? Crowley looked at Aziraphale and nodded his head. “Yeah, give them the heads up to head over. We have a witch friend coming over for 1pm, so tell them to shoot for then.”

“I thought it was going to just be a phone call darling,” Aziraphale raised a questioning eyebrow at Crowley. 

“Thought this might be better angel. Get to meet these other two. And Book Girl is coming, she said she could possibly help verify what this other half angel says...no offense Jordan. Second opinions and all that.” 

Jordan smirked, “None taken Mr. Crowley. I’ll go give my brother a quick call. Holler if Sam need me.”

*************************  
An hour later, a car pulled into the cottage’s drive. Two beings exited the car, ethereal and occult energies whipping around them. Alejandro took a deep breath in and focused to feel his brothers energy. Sensing no signs of distress or pain, he relaxed slightly. He looked over to see his husband, sunglasses placed over his eyes, scoping out the new property. 

It was... quaint and cozy. Something he figured Al or Jordan would enjoy. He chuckled to himself as he tried to picture a demon living out here. Not enough chaos in his opinion. Jung looked over to see Al holding a bunch of books. He quickly ran around the car to grab half of the pile before it toppled over. 

“Gracias, mi vida.” Al kissed Jung on the cheek in thanks.

“Yeah, yeah. Just didn’t want deal with you being an upset diva if this toppled over. Would ruin your whole damn day.” Jung stated without any true venom in his words, making Al giggle. 

Having recognized their energies, Jordan came running around the corner, bathing suit top and trunks dripping wet from being in the pool. He smiled at his family and quickly miracled himself dry so he could hug them. “Glad you both are here. Haven’t dropped the second A-Bomb yet, figured having written proof would be helpful.”

“Yeah, no kidding. I wouldn’t want to have to lay that on them alone. Jeez.” Jung grunted as he shifted the books around handing some over to Jordan. 

“How is she doing man? I remember I didn’t handle my surge so well and I didn’t have some asshole trying to threaten me and my family when it triggered.” Jung tried to act nonchalant when asking, but was a little worried for the Fire Element. 

The boys all had warning for what was to come. Their mother’s may have all ceased to exist when they were born, but the mother’s had found ways to inform the three sons of their future challenges, through trusted humans...Sam’s mother hadn’t. In Jung’s opinion, Victoria was a stone cold bitch for not at least warning the demon who would raise and love their daughter. Sam’s dad could’ve properly prepared his daughter, mentally, for what was coming. 

“Sam’s... taking everything in stride so far. Overwhelmed, understandably, but attempting to focus on controlling her abilities while learning about our history. She starts loosing control when I’m not... touching her,” Jung noticed Jordan clearing his throat, not making eye contact, and smirked. Mentally cackling he couldn’t wait to embarrass his brother-in-law, looked like Jordan had a crush. 

Jordan started to move towards the backyard, guiding his family over to the picnic table. Three beings were talking and laughing as they came round the corner. Aziraphale and Crowley stood up and moved over to help the newest guests with the load they were carrying. Jordan made introductions between Crowley, Aziraphale, Jung and Alejandro. While there was tension in the air, everyone was cordial and welcoming.

“Hello Samantha, good to see you again,” Alejandro turned to her and said kindly. 

“‘Sup,” Jung nodded his head with a raised eyebrow.

Sam waved at them while trying to discreetly rub her temples. Jung remembered that horrible surge headache and discreetly elbowed Jordan to get his attention. Jordan moved over to Sam and held her hand, her face noticeably relaxing. Jung witnessed her gently squeeze Jordan’s hand in thanks and smiled. He remembered being extremely thankful when Al grounded him during his surge, it was nice to see she was just as grateful. 

Al was thanking both of Sam’s parents for their hospitality when Jung moved back over to to his husband’s side and focused on the demon. “So your the Serpent of Eden who stopped Armageddon. Thought you’d be a bigger deal.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow over his sunglasses. “And you must be Beelzebub’s brat. They also couldn’t appreciate perfection.” Crowley smirked lowering his glasses showing off his golden eyes. 

“Crowley. Darling really,” Aziraphale started to admonish before a serpentine tongue flickered in his direction. Aziraphale shook his head, attempting to cover up his humored smile. 

“Jung, don’t push it.” Al warned and started to mumble apologies before Crowley waved them off. 

“Don’t worry kid. I consider that a proper demonic greeting. Would’ve been disappointed by anything less.” He nodded at Jung and moved over to Jordan and his daughter.

“Perhaps we should get started. Our other guest may take a while. She was finishing up some research before heading over.” Aziraphale motioned Al and Jung over to the table. 

As the newest beings made themselves comfortable at the picnic table, a little black cat jumped up, meowing in greeting. Alrjandro gasped in delight, “Hola pequeña linda! I see you found your mamá, no problem.”

Merlin went over and brushed up against Al’s extended hand before moving to plop himself in front of Sam, purring loudly. “What do you mean, ‘found me’,” Sam questioned as she scratched behind the little cats ears with her free hand.

“He was your mother’s cat. A gift! The only one of his kind, a ‘Musafir’. According to my mother’s diary, when the Elements were first given human bodies , God gave Victoria a Musafir. The little critter could quickly transport her to a desolate places on Earth as she learned to harness and control her Element. He’s thousands of years old, incredibly smart, and (most importantly) absolutely adorable!” Al clapped his hands together as Sam cocked an eyebrow in Merlin’s direction. 

“You were my mom’s companion?” She asked as he tilted his head back to gain more ear scratches. “How come he didn’t stay with my dad after she passed?” 

“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure. He could’ve been waiting till you were meant to have him. One can never truly know what behind a Musafir’s decisions. Did you give him a name?”

“Merlin. He seemed so magical that I figured he needed a proper magical name.” Sam cooed at her companion and the critter grumbled meowed in agreeance. 

“Huh. Who knew you could get any weirder little guy.” Crowley chuckled out.

“Yes, well. As interesting as Merlin’s existence is... I do believe we have some more important questions to ask you, Alejandro.” Aziraphale interrupted, looking longingly at some of the older tomes on the table. 

“If I may do one more thing, Mr. Aziraphale, sir? It’s been tradition that when an Element comes into their powers that we give them some possessions their mother left them. Could I do that for Sam?” This was very different for Al. Having to ask parental permission for completing the tradition his coven family had taught him, threw him off. But, he reminded himself, it also meant more allies in the upcoming challenges if he could win them over.

After a moments hesitation, both Aziraphale and Crowley nodded. Al snapped a box that had been left in the backseat of the car. 

“Sam, your mom left you a few things to try and help you with the next part of your journey. Two you already have, the necklace your wearing, which contains her focusing gem, and her Musafir. The third is her diary, to be given to you when you have your first surge.” Al handed Sam a leather bound book, old and worn, with the name Victoria branded on front. An old brass lock held the cover closed and a key was wrapped around the middle.

Sam held the diary, outlining the brand with her fingers. She had never really wondered too much about her mother. A question here or there when she was a child, but her dad had always been enough. Now she also had Aziraphale, her father. And while not of blood, more of a parent to her than she even considered her mother. Holding this book made her feel...conflicted. She truly didn’t need to know her mother, but possibly having knowledge to help her control this Element would make reading this diary worth it.

“The next thing we want to give you,” Al began, “is the very thing that started your surge.” He lifted a large piece of rock out of the box and handed it to Sam. 

Startled she narrowed her eyes at Alejandro. “Why isn’t this tablet back at the museum?”

“Because it doesn’t belong there cariño. That tablet is yours. The inscription in the middle was a spell created by our mother’s to activate our specific gifts when we had the tablets. Each of the Physical Elements has a tablet, it’s meant to be with us. It’s calls us, in a way. You would’ve done it eventually querida, we just did the hard work for you. And don’t worry, we miracled a replica in its place... no one should be able to tell the difference.” Alejandro smiled kindly at Sam.

She looked skeptical at first, but as she held the tablet she could feel the warmth in her muscles and veins increase. She closed her eyes and hummed at the feeling, not noticing the hazy red aura surrounding her as both her necklaces gem and the tablets glowed brightly. After about a minute she opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. Al, Jung and Jordan all beamed at her. Both her parents looked concerned. 

“What the hell was that?” Crowley growled out getting up and moving towards his daughter protectively. The other half beings raised their hands to show submission, before Al began to explain. “She’s showing some ability to controlling her gifts. After the violent nature of her surge last night, that’s a huge win. She’ll still need Jordan to help ground her, but with each connection with the tablet, the time in between groundings should lessen. I apologize, Mr. Crowley. I should have warned you and Mr. Aziraphale.”

“Dad, really, I’m okay. It didn’t hurt. Actually it felt...right.” Sam turned to look at him and squeezed her free hand against his. 

After a moment he sighed and patted her hand. “As long as your okay kiddo.” He kissed her forehead before moving back to sit next to his angel.

“Dear boy. I hate to continue to ask, but perhaps we could get a wiggle on with the next portion.” Aziraphale hardened his look and sent a small amount of his grace out in warning. He was done waiting, it was time for answers. 

“Of course Mr. Aziraphale. I’m sure you are all wondering what this is all about.” The oldest half angel proceeded to pull out an old looking transcript out of the pile he had brought with him. He walked over and handed it to the angel and demon. 

Both looked skeptical at Alejandro, before looking of the first page. Aziraphale gasped as Crowley’s jaw dropped.

Alejandro continued to watch the angel and demon’s reaction. “Tell me, how much do you know about Agnes Nutter, the prophetic witch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Next chapter will go into how Agnes Nutter plays a part in all of this and...Anathema shows up. Should be just a couple of more chapters for this story and then we’ll move on to some wedding planning😉
> 
> Translations to phrases in the story:
> 
> *Gracias mi vida- Spanish for “Thank you my life”  
> * Hola pequeña linda- Spanish for “Hello, little cutie”  
> * Musafir - Arabic for “Traveler”  
> * cariño - Spanish for “hon”  
> * querida- Spanish for “dear”


	9. Revelations about the Descendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al explains more about Agnes Nutter’s role and Anathema shows up.

Aziraphale and Crowley turned to each other, eyes widened in surprise. What was that deceased prophetic witch up to now? The shifted their gazes back to Alejandro, still unable to hide their looks of surprise. 

“We know she helped prevent the apocalypse with her book: ‘The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter’. The book finished though, there were no more prophecies to follow.” Aziraphale answered, feeling Crowley wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

Al nodded and smiled at them. “Yes, that book of prophecies is finished. There was another-“

“Yeah, there was another book, but the only copy was destroyed. How did you even know there was a second book?” Crowley interrupted the half angel beginning to feel frustrated again. 

Alejandro smirked, “Cause that wasn’t the genuine transcript. Technically the one that was destroyed by the descendant was meant to be destroyed. There was nothing in it. The actual second book was smaller in size... and we have it.”

“Why on earth would Agnes send a fake book of prophecies to her descendant? That makes no sense,”Aziraphale questioned.

“It was a very important step for her descendant in taking a step towards their full potential.” Jung jumped in, giving Al a little break.

“She is at her full potential,” Crowley glared at Jung. 

“There’s more to the descendant than even they know. Everything the descendant has done since burning that fake book has set them on a path that will help lead us into saving... everything,”Alejandro explained gently. 

“You make it sounds like the attempted Apocalypse wasn’t prevented,”Crowley muttered. 

“And as two of the beings who were there present when it was prevented, I can tell you dear boy, the Apocalypse was most certainly averted.” Aziraphale tried to reason with the young half angel.

“This is more than the Apocalypse you prevented. This event would take out...everything. Heaven, Hell, Earth, and the whole damn universe...fucking gone. It’s like a ginormous restart button, the Apocalypse x 1000.”

Both Aziraphale and Crowley looked at Alejandro and Jung like they had each grown two heads. Nothing in the Great Plan talked about an end to everything!

“Here,” Alejandro handed Aziraphale an old looking tome. On the cover there was the title, ‘Further Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter Concerning the Worlde that is To Com: Ye Saga Continued’.

“Oh....Fuck.” Aziraphale muttered startling his fiancé out of his own shock. 

“Wot?! I’m sorry Angel, could you please say that again? I think I may have misheard you.” Crowley crowed as he beamed at the angel. It was a look that reminded Aziraphale of Crowley’s expression when the angel had admitted to giving away his sword. 

“You heard me fine the first time...you wiley serpent.” Aziraphale smirked back at his fiancé, making Crowley bark out a laugh. 

“Wait. Can we back up a moment. What made father say ‘fuck’? Which was epic by the way,” Sam spoke up, wanting to know what was going on.

Aziraphale passed the tome over to Sam who used her free hand to grab it. Reading the title, she sucked it a breath. “Woah.” She quickly opened to the second to last page and read. “When thy half daemon’s burning be cooled by the gentle and passionate touch of water and ice, shall the new Time Element make thy selves known.” 

Sam quickly closed the tome, blushing slightly. She did, in fact feel both a gentle and passionate energy when Jordan touched her skin. And this ancient prophetic witch knew! How embarrassing. Hopefully her parents didn’t read that particular one. 

“The interesting thing is we are coming to a close on this book. Agnes only gets us so far, and there is a reason for that,” Alejandro began. “You see she knew she had little time left. She also knew that the next Time Element would be...”

Before Al could finish the sound of another car door opening and closing quickly caught everyone’s attention. “Book Girl must be here. Why don’t you go grab her angel, I’m sure she’s going to be interested in this.” 

Aziraphale nodded and quickly got up, walking briskly to the drive to gather their newest guest.

**********************

Anathema got out of the car looking both tired and energized. Something she typically felt after a long night of research. She had some interesting information to share with Aziraphale and Crowley. This was more than she figured they even knew about.

She opened the back door of Newt’s car and grabbed a few books as well as some notes she had jotted down here and there. 

“Hello dear girl! Thank you ever so much for coming.” Aziraphale patted her shoulder and closed the car door for her. 

“Of course! Sounds like you have had some interesting things happening these past 12 hours or so. Crowley seemed...shaken when I talked to him. Though don’t tell him I said that.” Anathema cringed a bit at her last comment, making Aziraphale chuckle. 

“Do not worry dear, your secret is safe with me.” Aziraphale guided her to the backyard, where Jung and Crowley seemed to be volleying insults at each, while the other three beings watched bemused. 

“You’re the reason God created the middle finger,” Jung shot at Crowley.

The demon barked a laugh before answering, “Light travels faster than sound, which is why you seemed bright until you spoke.”

Jung chortled and was about to strike back with another comeback when Aziraphale cleared his throat loudly. “As amusing as this seems to be, our guest has arrived.” 

Anathema waved at the others, giving a slightly nervous smile. Alejandro got out of his chair and moved over to shake her hand. As soon as their hands touched there was a power influx between the two causing both beings to gasp loudly. Al quickly removed his hand looking startled and stunned. Anathema held her hand to her chest as a tingling continued in her fingers. 

Anathema looked over at Sam who stared at the scene, mouth slightly agape. “You okay Book Girl?” Sam asked while Crowley and Aziraphale fussed over the young witch. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. That was just... unexpected.” Anathema mumbled still attempting to shake the feeling out of her hand as she stared at Alejandro. He stayed very still, eyes wide as he continued to stare at the witch.

“You know,” Sam started, “this reminds me of when we shook hands back at the engagement party. That can’t be a coincidence.” 

“You shook hands with her too and had the same reaction?” Alejandro quickly turned to the half demon, still clutching his hand to his chest. 

“Yea, about three weeks ago. Why? What aren’t you saying chief?” Sam narrowed her eyes at Al, irises flaring red. The only thing keeping her flames in check was Jordan, who clasped a hand on each shoulder, watching the scene with surprise.

“Because you’re right, this isn’t a coincidence.” Al turned back to Anathema, both angel and demon stood in front of her in an attempt to protect. “I am truly sorry for that miscalculation. I hadn’t realized you were the descendant of Agnes Nutter.” He bowed slightly in her direction cause Sam, Aziraphale, Crowley and Anathema to look at each other slightly puzzled until Sam gasped.

“Ah shit, so she’s the Time Element?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking there might be one or two more chapters to this story. After that we’ll start wedding planning☺️


	10. The Time Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More comes to light about Anathema and Agnes’s connection to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some Old English in this chapter when certain details and prophecies are discussed. I can post the Modern English version if anyone requests it☺️ Hope you  
> Enjoy!

At Sam’s outburst Aziraphale and Crowley turned to look at Anathema. The poor thing looked startled and slightly unsure. Yes, Anathema had found some interesting information about Elementals and she knew she couldn’t be a Physical Element. Also as far as she knew, the Time Element would’ve already started to show their gifts. She had her small witch abilities, but nothing that strong. 

“I think you got it wrong Sam. I can’t be the Time Element and I can’t find the lineage of the Time Elements, who their family is. They could be anyone, anywhere.” Anathema sighed and shook her head.

The other three Elements stared at the young witch in awe. “You’re Anathema Device, descendant of Agnes Nutter. You helped stop Armageddon by following your ancestor’s prophecy book. You burned the second one she gave you, in hopes to start your own destiny. You’re the first of your family coven to branch out on your own, without any guidance, in over 300 years.” Alejandro spoke slowly, hands raised slightly to show submission. 

The last thing he wanted to do was spook another Element. Sam leaving before they could talk to her had been enough. He couldn’t let Anathema leave without explaining what she would be experiencing soon. 

Anathema looked at him angrily, standing tall with her chin lifted slightly. “And how, pray tell, would you know any of that?” 

Defiance shined in her eyes as she stared directly into the half angel’s eyes. Jung moved to grab the book left on the table by Sam and handed it to his husband. Al thanked him with a nod, and then moved over to hand it to the witch. 

Anathema looked at him questioningly, before looking down and the book. She gasped loudly, looking at the cover before looking up at Alejandro. “What the hell is this? Some trick?” She glared at the half angel, when Aziraphale placed a hand on her shoulder gaining the young witch’s attention.

“Dear girl. I believe you may want to read that first page it explains quite a bit, actually.”

Anathema raised an eyebrow, but complied with Aziraphale’s request. She recognized her ancestor’s handwriting immediately. This was indeed Agnes’s writing.

_‘My dearest Anathema, thou art mine own most gift'd descendant. Thou art brav'r than any oth'r that hast cometh aft'r me and thee has’t completed mine own goal in burning the first booketh, throwing off the shackles and ent'ring into freedom. Thy next journey is one I wish you didst not needeth accept, but tis in our ancestral blood._

_‘As I has't wield'd this pow'r, now so shall thee. Thee shall soon seeth the future as I has't. Thee, mine own dear Anathema, art the next Timeth Element. I am s'rry this burden falls to thee, but thee must wield this gift and quickly. The next armageddon cometh, and thy comrades, the oth'r Elements, needeth thy help. The angels and demons searcheth f'r god’s worst weapon. A way to destroy all of creation. I has't given as many prophecies as I can, but mine own timeth hast cometh and at which hour thee readeth this, the booketh shalt almost be completeth._

_’Trusteth thy fellow Elements mine own girl. Thou art all humanities lasteth hope. A year is all thee has't to harness thy gifts and controleth them, for then the search needeth to begin. Believeth in yourself as I doth and thee shalt beest vict'rious. Valorous luck Anathema. Mine own greatest descendant’_

Anathema sunk to the ground as she read, feeling slightly faint. Crowley and Aziraphale caught her and guided her to ground, quickly miracling a comfortable tartan picnic blanket for them to sit on. Anathema felt like she couldn’t breathe. Did this mean SHE was going to start to see prophecies?! How did that even work?! Agnes never talked about what it felt like to see these visions. She didn’t want this ‘gift’, she was finally enjoying her life!

She could hear voices around her, but she couldn’t focus. They all sounded like white noise. Panic began to seep in, as the severity of what was occurring hit her. Suddenly a voice she knew well came through the white noise.“ANA! Ana, honey? Babe, you’re going to be okay. We’ll get through this, whatever this is. Just like we got through Armageddon together. It’s gonna be okay babe. Breathe with me.” 

She recognized the arms around her, the slightly musky smell tinged with a hint of constant ozone, and the voice of someone who was kind, yet slightly unsure. 

Newt Pulsifer somehow found his way to the cottage and Anathema was grateful. She felt safe and loved in his arms, allowing her body and mind to relax. As she opened her eyes _(Huh, when exactly had she closed them?)_ and saw the man she had grown to love looking down at her.

She reached her hand up and caressed his cheek, “Hey honey, sorry for the scare.” Anathema winced at her moment of significant weakness. If her mother knew, she’d be incredibly disappointed. “How did you even get here Newt? I drove Dick Turpin.” She started to sit up and her boyfriend helped her, cradling her slightly. 

“Sam’s...cat?” He looked puzzled for a moment and then shrugged. “This cute little black cat came through this hazy cloud that showed up in our backyard and I could hear Crowley, Sam and Aziraphale call my name. Then I heard you scream so I ran through it. Next thing I knew I was at the cottage. Really cool mode of transportation, could save a fortune of traveling costs.” She smiled at his attempt to get her to laugh and indulged him in a slight smile.

She looked around to see concerned faces from her friends and these new beings. Sam gave a small smile and nodded. If there was anyone right now who could understand heavy revelations, it would be her. Anathema got to her feet with Newt’s help and moved to the table to sit down next to Sam, Newt taking the other chair next to her. Aziraphale and Crowley stood behind the younger beings, a sign of support and protection to the others.

Sighing Anathema looked at the three new beings, determination burning in her eyes. Newt clasped her hand tightly, grounding her. “Okay, so we have about a year to prepare our gifts before our quest to stop Armageddon...again, starts, according to Agnes. 

“You,” she pointed at Alejandro, “catch me up on everything you’ve told Crowley, Aziraphale and Sam so far.” 

*******************

The next hour was spent explaining everything to Anathema and Newt that had been told the small family so far. Anathema asked questions here and there to clarify certain things, but for the most part she just sat and listened. After Alejandro had finished, Anathema stayed quiet, processing this information. She had been given the book as well as a small silver bracelet with a deep purple amethyst in the middle. It hummed with energy causing her to place it to the side for now. 

“So wait, you still haven’t answered why it was so important for two of us to be half demonic and the other two the be angelic,” Sam‘s questioned startled Anathema and looked up.

“Actually, it’s in Agnes’s Book there. Fifth page, fourth prophecy down. 

_’To winneth the day, the four Physical Elements must findeth a being to sire a child. Two from above, two from below. A p'rfect balanceth in en'rgies shall be needed to settleth the cataclysmic pow'r that shalt be ignited by two who wisheth f'r battleth.’”_

Sam nodded and looked to her dad, who had miracled two extra chairs for Aziraphale and himself. She could tell he wasn’t happy that he had been a pawn in this new prophetic game taking place. A sadness overtook her for a moment, he didn’t deserve being brought into yet another game in the almighty’s plan. Why couldn’t She just leave him and her father alone?

“While that answers the question of why two angels and demons; it doesn’t explain why every single one of your mother’s died after childbirth.” Anathema popped in with her own question. 

“Page five, prophecy number six,” Jung began, surprising his husband and Jordan in taking over the answer. _‘Two Elements cannot existeth at the same timeth f'r it shalt causeth unrest in the P'rfect balanceth. F'r the child to liveth, the moth'r shall wend through death’s veil’.”_

“So our mother’s literally had to die...so the four of us could exist?” Sam looked incredulous at the other three beings. 

Al slowly nodded and shrugged. “Unfortunately there’s nothing else really in Agnes’s book to explain why that’s the case. And so far, Jung’s, Jordan’s, or my mother didn’t explain in their dairy how our creations really worked. Maybe your mom did Sam, but if she didn’t then I guess, it’ll just be unknown... ineffable even.”

“Ngk,” a strangled noise came out of Crowley. Anyone who knew the demon, knew if that moment he wanted to strangle Alejandro. “Fuck’n ineffable, my ass.”

Sam chuckled at her dad and shot him a humored smirk. He smiled back at her and shrugged. That word caused him enough grief and frustration in the past. 

Aziraphale hummed next to him in concentration. Brows creased together before looking up at Jordan, who had been focused on helping keep Sam’s gifts in control this whole time. “Young man, will Anathema have a surge in gifts like Samantha’s? Is there anything that could help her prepare now?”

Jordan looked at Alejandro with a questioning eyebrow raise. “In all honestly Mr. Aziraphale, we haven’t read anything that explains the Time Element’s first introduction to her gifts. The half demon’s seem to have a more...violent start to their gifts. Al and I wondered if it was because of their elements and heritage more chaotic in nature... but it’s only a theory.” 

He stopped and thought for a moment. “Her gifts might not even start until Sam gets hers in control. The best thing for Anathema is to practice mediation and maybe create some focusing potions, which could be helpful.” 

He looked at Anathema and smiled gently at her. “Your family has held this gift in their blood for thousands of years and you already had preparation in focusing on a goal. I think you will move smoothly into your gifts. It’ll be startling at first, to be sure, but you seem to have your own grounder to help you.” Jordan smiled at Newt, who had been holding Anathema’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb across her knuckles since he got there. 

Anathema turned to look at Newt, who beamed at her and lightly kissed her cheek. She placed her forehead on his for moment. Yes, it had been a prophecy that pushed her towards him during the first Armageddon, but maybe Agnes had seen something even more when she did that. 

“Ngk. Okay everyone, we’ve had enough revelations for today. I think everyone’s a bit drained so perhaps people can, you know, skedaddle...leave...go the fuck home, so all parties can process.” Crowley started to stand as Aziraphale rolled his eyes and moved to stand as well.

“While I would have said it a bit kinder, I must agree with Crowley. It has been a very long day for us all. We can meet soon and set up a time to discuss our next steps.” 

Alejandro smiled at the two being and nodded. They had been more receptive than he had anticipated, but it seemed their limit had been reached. He nudged Jung in the chest to get his husband moving. As they began collecting their things, Alejandro looked at Jordan with a questioning look. “Do you and Sam need a lift back to the flats?”

Before Jordan could answer though, Crowley growled in his direction. “My daughter is not going back there until I know she’s safe and in control. IceMan... can stay here, if he’s amendable.” 

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at her dad. He could be overprotective sometimes. She was about to protest, but Jordan nodded. “That seems fair. I can stay here for now as Sam learns to control her gifts.” He looked pointedly at Al who looked close to protesting. “I’ll be fine Al. I’ll call or text you three times a day, okay? Let you know I’m safe.”

The oldest element looked as if he was going to argue, but nodded instead. “Okay little brother. That sounds like a plan.” 

Aziraphale and Crowley guided everyone to the drive. Jung waved to Jordan and nodded to Sam before hopping into the drivers seat. Al hugged Jordan tightly, “If you need us don’t hesitate to call.”

“Relax Al, everything will be okay.” Jordan hugged his brother back tightly. After a moment Jung honked the horn impatiently, waving his husband to the car. They drove off quickly, much to Sam’s amusement. Seemed like speed was a global love for demons.

Aziraphale then turned to Anathema. “Are you alright dear girl. That was a lot to take in.” 

The witch shrugged, looking tired. “I’m not sure, I think I’m still processing. Hoping this is a dream, but also knowing deep in my bones it’s not. But, I can’t change this, might as well prepare myself the best I can. Besides, I have an amazing supper system who will help me as I figure this all out.”

She smiled at Newt and turned back to hug Crowley and Aziraphale. “Don’t forget, we have our wedding planning extravaganza with Madame Tracy in two weeks.”

Aziraphale looked startled, “Oh dear, I honestly forgot! If you need it postponed-“ 

“No! I’m actually looking forward to this. It’ll be a fun distraction and hopefully in a week Sam should be a bit more in control. If not we can move the meeting here, outside by the pool.” Anathema looked at Sam with a smile. “I think we both could use a little normalcy and fun.”

“Fuck yeah Book Girl, I am down.” Sam mimed a fist bump in the air which Anathema returned. Newt and Anathema got into the Dick Turpin, and puttered off. 

The remaining four beings sagged a bit in exhaustion. A rumbling from Aziraphale made the angel bashfully look away. 

“I seem to be a bit peckish, could anyone else use something to eat?”

Sam and Jordan both agreed they were starving, so Aziraphale went inside to place an order. “Crowley dear, why don’t you come help me gain some refreshments?” 

The demon looked like he wanted to argue, but a stern look from his fiancé had him following. Sam chuckled and looked at Jordan, who had his arm around her shoulders. Annoyingly, it didn’t bother Sam, it felt right. 

She turned to Jordan, a question from earlier on the tip her tongue. She stopped though, shaking her head. There had been so many revelations yesterday and today, Sam needed a break. She could ask him later. Right now, she intended on trying to relax, by the pool, with this mysterious being who had been dropped into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will end with an epilogue and then we’ll move into wedding planning, huzzah!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is gaining control of her gifts and her connection to Jordan grows

Sam smiled at Jordan as she held fire in just her right hand. She focused and moved it over to her left hand, allowing the flame to move up to her wrist, then down to just her pointer finger before extinguishing it. Jordan whopped in excitement as Sam beamed at the accomplishment. It had taken two long and tiring weeks, but here she was, slowly controlling her element. She barley needed Jordan’s touch to calm the fire, only when she experience extreme emotions or was incredibly tired. 

Jordan wrapped Sam into a hug, twirling her around as she laughed. His excitement at her accomplishment was intoxicating. They had gotten to know each other better these past two weeks and Sam would maybe even consider him a friend. Whenever they talked it felt like they had known each other for years. Silences were welcoming and never awkward. They just...fit.

She could hear her parents clapping off to the side, cheering her on. “Great job kiddo! That was amazing!” Crowley came over and took over giving Sam a hug. 

“Thanks Dad!” She hugged him back tightly. Both her parents had been super supportive, but Crowley had taken it the extra mile. Even getting up early (6:30am!) to mediate with Jordan and Sam before they had a morning swim to help Sam cool down.He talked with Jordan about the different feeling between Hellfire and regular fire. This helped Sam be able to differentiate between her Element Fire and her Hellfire and control both. 

Aziraphale had been helpful by making sure plenty of treats and beverages were available to the young Elementals. He had taken also to researching about this second Armageddon. The angel had come up with one inkling so far, finding a scroll that he had saved from the Library of Alexandria. 

‘When Heaven and Hell join forces, destruction of all is on the horizon.’

Aziraphale had revealed this revelation one night, as the little group enjoyed some takeaway. Exhausted from their day of training, Sam and Jordan had simply nodded with Crowley frowning in thought. Their days ahead we’re going to be more complicated than not if Heaven and Hell were working together. 

Aziraphale had also been watching a budding relationship begin between the two Elementals. He could feel a mutual attraction there... but deep down there was something else. An connection he felt very few times in his long existence. While it was still new, it was fun to witness the blooming affection.

One moment in particular had made Aziraphale gush a bit to himself. During training, early on, Samantha had lost control and the arms of her shirt had completely burned off as well as huge chunks of the torso & back. Sam had panicked once Jordan helped bring her powers in control, forgetting to close his eyes. Her scars were completely exposed, something she hated showing people. Jordan had stared for a moment before wrapping his arms around Sam, not saying anything at first. He finally whispered something that neither Aziraphale or Crowley could hear, but it had been enough to visibly relax Sam. 

This occurred five more times, but each time Sam grew less and less insecure about her exposed scars. By the second week of training, Sam had started to wear T-shirts, a small step forward, but something Crowley and Aziraphale had noticed. Today was the first time either being saw her wear a tank top with no jacket, a huge step for Sam in feeling more comfortable with her scars. Aziraphale knew in his heart that this was thanks to whatever the young man was saying to his daughter and he couldn’t be more grateful.

The angel moved over to the three celebrating beings and hugged both Sam and Jordan. “Well done you two! That is quite an accomplishment, you both should be very proud indeed. Perhaps tonight we should celebrate with crepes.”

“That sounds amazing Aziraphale, thank you.” Jordan beamed at the angel. “I should give my brother a call, let him know of our progress. I think Sam and I can head home tomorrow. She shouldn’t lose control in the building and if she feels like she might, well, I’m literally downstairs. Awesome job Sam!” He held his hand out for a fist bump, which she exchanged with a smile. He grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and moved towards the garden to make his call.

“It’s gonna be quiet without you around.” Crowley wrapped his arm around Sam and kissed her head.

“Yeah, but you both need a little ‘couple time’. I’ve been cramping your style long enough. Besides, my plants must all be dead by now, bollocks. She frowned a bit at the thought. There was a beautiful orchid plant that she had really grown to like, the thought that it had died disappointed her.

“Well, funny thing,” Aziraphale chuckled, “your dad went to your flat a couple of times and he has been training your plants to ‘toe-the-line’, as it were. I believe the will all be in perfect shape.” 

Sam smiled at her dad and gave him a hug in thanks. She wrapped an arm around Aziraphale too and squeezed. “Thank you both so much. Honestly, not sure what I’d do without you.” 

“Ngk. Anytime kiddo,” Crowley smiled and patted her back as Aziraphale squeezed in turn. “We both love you so my dear.”

The three just held each other for a moment, enjoying the family connection before a high pitched cry from the ground caught their attention. Merlin stood on his hind legs, swatting a Sam’s leg, an indication he wanted to be held. She picked up the little critter who purred in response. 

As Jordan jogged back over to the family, Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s hand and squeezed. They would have some fun events in the future, as well as some struggles, but at least they all had each other.

“Well then,” Aziraphale smiled, “who is ready for those crepes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so fun to write! Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos and for those who left comments, I really do appreciate it! Next part of the series is wedding planning!


End file.
